Noble Shang
by Saharian
Summary: Tatiana a young noble girl has run away from home. Her life is in jeopardy and she is saved by a mysterious stranger who promises her a different life...Please R
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Tamora Pierces characters or settings but anything you don't recognize is mine as is the plotline.  Please don't use my characters or my plot.  If you want to use them just ask. I would probably let you.

AN: This is my first Tamora Pierce fic. You won't see to many people that we know and love from her books in this chapter but there will be more in the next chapter.  Please R&R.  (This is an updated version of chapter one because a few people thought she was too young.)  

Tatiana ran through the forest, her soft shoes breaking down with strain and braches cutting her face and arms as she sped along.  She had finally done it.  She had run away from home.  She had a loving family and she loved them dearly but they would never let her take the path she wanted for her life.   

            She stopped running when she spotted a small cave in the side of a cliff.  Tatiana walked carefully towards it and stepped inside.  The walls glowed with florescence and she could see that the ground was rocky beneath her.  She was weary and decided to sleep there.  

            Tatiana took a step outside to glimpse her surroundings more closely. The forest was thick and the only path was the one she had come from.  She smelt meat cooking in the distance and went back to her hiding place.  The last thing she needed was to be caught by bandits.  

            She sat down and brushed her long, raven black hair out of her ice-blue eyes. (AN: If anyone has seen a husky with really light blue eyes this is what I mean by Ice-Blue.)   Tatiana winced as she pulled her tattered shoes off her feet.  She cursed her stupidity at not bringing proper footwear.  It was just past mid-winter.  Without shoes she could freeze.  She had seen people with frostbite.  Their feet or fingers were cut off.  She shivered at the thought.  Yawning she pulled a blanket out of her pack and lay down to sleep using her bag as a pillow.  

            A few hours later a rough hand awakened her. 

            "Now what 'ave we 'ere," the bandit leered over her.   "A little wench in our 'iding spot."  Tatiana stared at him in horror.  Behind him stood five other bandits all rough, large men with ugly faces.  

            "OY' boss, who gets 'er first," one of them sneered.  

            "Just wait a second Jayden, I got to ask 'er some questions first." As the one they called 'boss' leaned over with a lantern to get a better look at her, she shivered.  

            She had been hunting with her father last year when they found the body of a young girl who had been brutally raped.  She couldn't let them do that to her.  Wouldn't let them.  

            Tatiana coughed.  His breath smelled like rare meat and lots of ale. "Who are you little one?" he asked.  Without responding she spat in his eye.  Three of the other men, including the one he called Jayden, guffawed.  He wiped the spit out of his eye and leaned over her.  "Not very smart, little un."

            "Now can we 'ave 'er boss?" another man asked.  

            "All right but I get 'er first."  He started undoing his breeches.  The other men backed away and laughed.  She began panicking, they were going to watch, and they blocked her only exit. When his were down he reached over and plucked her blanket out of her grasp and began tugging at her breeches.  Tatiana started screaming, so he tore a piece of the blanket off.  As he did this she scrambled backwards and tripped over a rock.  He reached down and stuffed the piece in her mouth and the sound was stifled. 

Tears streamed down her cheeks and her feet and hands were throbbing and bloody from the sharp rocks.  He had her breeches around her ankles and was trying to yank off her loincloth while she kicked and hit him.  It was to no avail however because he soon had her loincloth off and was advancing on her.  She tried to scream around the cloth as the other men laughed in the backround.  He was almost on her and she was preparing herself for what she knew was coming when a loud piercing war cry ripped through the cold night air.  The men's heads whipped around towards the sound.  She took advantage of their distraction to pull the blanket back over herself.

The man, Jayden, fell to the ground as a whirling kick broke his jaw.  When he fell they could see a small figure of a woman standing were he had been in a fighting stance.  Tatiana watched amazed as the next two men fell to the woman's fast blows.   The stranger's hands and feet moved so fast they could barely be seen.  When all the men were lying on the ground the small woman turned slowly in a circle to make sure none of them were attempting to rise.  As soon as she was sure they were all unconscious or dead she came over and knelt beside Tatiana.  

            "Are you alright?" she asked with a slight accent.  Tatiana nodded and picked up her discarded clothes.  The woman tactfully turned away.  When she was dressed Tatiana tapped her on the shoulder.  She turned around.  "What is your name?" she asked.  

            "Tanya," she lied, using her old nickname. 

            "Tanya, huh.  How old are you Tanya?"

            "I'm 12," she lied again.  

            "Liar," the woman said dryly.  Tatiana hung her head in shame."You aren't more than six or seven." That made her looked up at her rescuer angrily.  "I'm nine in a month," she answered indignantly.  The stranger nodded, accepting this.  "Who are you?" Tatiana asked her.

The woman looked at her, judging, her answer.  "I am Kylaia al Jmaa, the Shang Unicorn," she said finally.  Tatiana gasped and stepped back.  A Shang warrior.  Finally her dream had come true.             

"Really, the Shang Unicorn?  I have always dreamt of meeting a Shang Warrior.  But the Shang Unicorn…." She trailed off in awe.

Kylaia grinned.  "Enthusiastic young thing, aren't you?"  Tatiana smiled back and nodded. "Will you teach me?" she asked eagerly.  Kylaia looked at her startled.  "Teach you to be Shang?"

"Yes."

            "I'm sorry but no."  Tatiana's expression was one of hurt and confusion.  "Why not?"  Kylaia looked away.  

            "You're too old.  Come now we must get back to my camp."  She began walking through the trees and Tatiana rushed to follow.  _Too old?_ she thought.  She had heard that the old Shang Dragon, Liam Ironarm, had started at six.  He had died saving King Jonathan at his coronation.  She was only a year and a half older than he had been when he started.  Glaring at the Shang Unicorns back she tried to keep up.  "Glaring won't do you any good," Kylaia said.  Tatiana looked at her in amazement.  How did Kylaia know that she was glaring at her?  "But your face might get stuck in that position," she continued.  

Tatiana jogged up beside her.  "How did you know I was glaring at you?" she asked.  Kylaia grinned.  "That's for me to know and you to find out."  Tatiana stuck her tongue out at the older woman and fell back behind her again.   A few minutes later Tatiana could see a small fire through the trees.  Two men sat by the fire, roasting what smelled like pheasants.  "Tanya this is Tarak Palani my cousin, and Griffith Gideon, the Shang Griffin, he's… a friend. (Tamora Pierce never specified the Shang Griffin's name so I had to make it up.  I know its kind of lame but Griffith-Griffin and Gideon means 'great warrior' so yeah.)  

Tatiana almost grinned.  Sure the Shang Griffin was Kylaias 'friend.'  She bowed to both the men.  "Greetings," she said.  The Griffin's pointed face rounded into a smile.  "Polite little thing, isn't she?" said the Griffin.  This time she did grin.  She looked into his green-yellow eyes. "Yes sir."

He looked at her.  "No sir please, it makes me feel old.  Just Griffith is fine."

"Yes… Griffith."  He smiled.  "Much better."  She turned to the Unicorns cousin.  He was different from both of the others.  He was tall and heavily built.   While she would bet the others could have him on the ground in seconds she wouldn't have thought that if she didn't know who they were.  His nose looked like it had been broken many times and he had a long thin scar across his right cheek as well as no right eye.  A black eye patch wound its way around his head covering the empty socket.  She gulped.  "Master Palani."  He just nodded gruffly acknowledging her presence.  

Kylaia pulled her down and handed her a rough wooden plate of pheasant.  She smiled and dug into it.  Griffith laughed.  "It's a good thing you saved her Kylaia, she is hungry enough."  After being reminded of what had happened mere minutes before, she almost puked.  Kylaia put an arm around her.  "Don't remind her Griffith."  He nodded sheepishly.  "Sorry." 

They were soon getting ready for bed. Kylaia pulled an extra bed roll out of a bag and handed it to Tatiana.  "Here you are Tanya."  Tatiana murmured thanks and snuggled down.  She grinned when she saw the Unicorn climb into the same bedroll as the Griffin and kiss him goodnight.  Then she closed her eyes and slept.

AN: Thanks for reading.  Please review.  I hope you liked it.  If I get some reviews I might just tell you exactly who Tatiana is and why she ran away.  Mwahaha.  Sorry.  Anyway in the future chapters I am always going to refer to Tatiana as Tanya because that is her name for basically all the rest of the story.  Thanks again for reading and thanks if your going to review.  (Just press the little purple 'GO' button.)


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer:  I do not own any of the characters created by Tamora Pierce. But some characters are mine as is the plot.  Please do not use them/it without permission.   

AN:  Again for people who do not read what they should at the end of my other chapter I am now calling Tatiana Tanya because that is who she is for the rest of the story.   This takes place around the beginning of Squire.  Thank you to everyone who reviewed.  If you would like me to email you when I update just give me your email and I'll tell you when I've updated my story.  Please review.  If you have any story that you wrote that you want me to read just tell me.  I review most of the story's I read and I hope you would do the same.  Thank you again.

**Death-by-moonlight**- Thank you very much for reviewing.  I am updating now.  Lol.   So no pouting.  I am glad that you like it.  And if I get more reviews I will update sooner.  (hint, hint to anyone reading this.)

**Arcander- **Thank you too.  I'm telling you in this chapter.  Yes, I agree, updating is good. So are reviews.  So thank you for them.  I like shiny things too. ^_^

**silversunemily- **Thank you for the suggestions.  I am going to bump up the rating.  I could have sworn that I did make it PG-13 but I guess I was wrong.  Sorry.  And ok I will make her older.  (If you re-read the first chapter the ages are changed.)  But she could have gone hunting with her father.  My friend did at that age.  But anyway ya I maintain that the button is Lavender and therefore purple not blue so ha.  Sorry.  Anyway thanks again.

**zella **-  Thank you for reviewing.  If you re-read the first chapter the ages are changed. I am glad you think my work is good. I love positive reviews.  I don't mind constructive cristism but I hate just plain mean people.  

AN: Ok here it is: Chapter Two.  (Any long segments in italics are something that happened in the past.)

            Tanya woke up to the smell of fresh bacon sizzling over the fire. She yawed widely and tumbled out of her bedroll.  Master Palani was no where to be seen and Griffith was cooking.  She looked around and saw Kylaia dressed in lavender silk, practicing her punches.  Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes she winced.  Her hands were still smeared in dried blood and covered in cuts.  Warm hands grabbed hers.  She looked up into the Griffins yellow eyes.  He had a small tube of paste and began methodically rubbing it over her hands.  Tanya looked at them amazed as the cuts became smaller and less painful.  

            When he was done he wrapped the right one in bandage.  "I don't want you to get any infection in the large cut in the palm," he explained.  She nodded and her continued.  He fastened the bandage and she pulled her hand back.  Tanya moved it seeing what she could do with it wrapped up.  She smiled.  "Thank you." When she stood up she cried out in pain.  Her feet were so torn and bloody she could barely stand.  He came back with more paste and gauze.  The Griffin slathered it over her feet and wrapped the bandage around it.  Then he slipped a loose pair of leather boots over it.  "Try standing now," he ordered.  She stood up and smiled.  Tanya could stand.  It was still a little painful but nothing like it had been. Her grin widened.  Then she frowned.  "Where's the privy?"  He pointed to a small clearing 50 yards away.  She nodded and set out in that direction.  "If you see anything that shouldn't be there just scream and yell for us," he called after her.  Tanya waved at him and kept walking. 

            The trip was uneventful and when she returned breakfast was ready.  Kylaia had stopped her exercises and was wolfing down sausages and pheasant eggs.  Master Palani had returned from wherever he had disappeared to and was eating slowly.  "Here," the Griffin handed her a plate of food.  "Thank you."  Tanya had some much trouble with her fork she switched to her left hand.  She blushed.  "Could you please cut it up?" she asked.  "I can't hold a fork and knife at the same time," she explained; pointing to her bandaged hand.  Kylaia laughed.  "Here youngling, I'll do that for you."  They finished eating in silence as Tanya recalled her argument with her parents.

_            "Absolutely no," raged her mother.  "I forbid you to do any such thing." This had been right after another argument about Tatiana going to learn Shang or to the palace to be a knight.  "Those stupid Mindelins, letting their daughter do that.  Now all the girls want to. One female warrior was bad enough but now we have two in this be-damned country," her mother had screamed at her.  "I will not let my daughter be the third.  You are a daughter of the house haMinch.  You will grow up a lady and marry a good husband.  And none of this Shang nonsense.  They are all peasants who have learned how to fight."  At this point Tatiana had cried and said she would run away.  She was locked in her room, with nothing but a plate of food. "I will be Shang," she told her self desperately.  "I will."  That night she made a rope out of her sheets and climbed out through the window.  She had been running through the forest to the nearest town when she had found her cave and the bandits had found her._

            Tanya shivered as she recalled her parents rage at the life she had wanted.  "I will be," she muttered fiercely.  "I will."

Kylaia raised her eyebrows.  "What's that little one?" Tanya gave her an imploring look.  "Please teach me," she begged.  "I'll do anything you ask.  Anything." 

            Kylaia sighed and looked at Griffith.  He shrugged.  Kylaia groaned.  "Why do these things always happen to me?" she muttered.  She looked at Tanya her face serious.  "If I decide to teach you it's not going to be easy.   And if you slack off _at all_ then I'll drop you off at the first town we get to."

            Tanya jumped up and hugged her.  "Thank you, thank you," she shouted.  Shrugging Tanya off Kylaia stood up.  "If we are going to do this we might as well start now."  For the next hour and a half Kylaia taught Tanya how to punch.  It was very different from what her father and brothers had taught her.  She had to hit with her first two knuckles.  The Unicorn made her spend the whole time practicing one punch properly.  When they were done they packed up and began walking.   When Tanya groaned Kylaia gave her a warning look.  "Any comments or complaints besides groans and you're gone," she warned.  Tanya immediately shut up and stood straighter.  As they walked Tanya listened to the birds singing.  She walked faster to catch up to Griffith.  "Why are there birds out already? It's only just past Midwinter."  He looked startled and shrugged.  "No idea.  But it may be because they are traveling south. I've never heard of them traveling this late in the year but it's a possibility."

            Around noon they came to a deserted camp.  Tarak Palani searched the nearest woods searching for their privy.  It was a good indication of how long it had been since they had been here.  Kylaia went to the fire and sifted the ashes with her hand.  She yelped. "It's still hot at the bottom.  They must have left this morning."

            "Look," Griffith pointed to two hastily thrown carcases of hares.  "They must have left in a hurry not to dispose of these."  Looking at Tanya he said, "They were probably the ones who attacked you.  After Kylaia dealt with them they must have wanted a quick getaway." Tanya paled and stumbled.  "That's okay, right?" she asked weakly.  "They left and we can just keep on going."  Kylaia shook her head sympathetically. "No, I'm sorry Tanya but we must follow them."  When Tanya started crying Kylaia hugged her.  "What would you do if they got another young girl and I wasn't there to save her?  If we follow them now we can stop them from hurting any more women."

            Tanya nodded dumbly and Kylaia nodded to Tarak and Griffith who began tracking the bandits.  By dusk they had reached a rocky ridge.  Stepping around the sharp granite they lay on their stomachs to look at the scene below them.  The bandits had stopped barely a half a mile outside a small town.  They kept their cooking fires small so as not to attract the attention of the villages and their horse's hooves were wrapped in linen to mask any sound on the rocky ground.  "They mean to attack tomorrow," Tarak said in rough tones.  Tanya looked at him, startled.  It was the first time she had heard him speak.  His voice sounded as if he did not use it much.  Griffith nodded.  "Probably at dawn before the village is awake.  It's so small they could hit quickly and silently and finish their killing and looting before they can send any message out."  Kylaia looked determined.  "Then we will stop them."  Standing the Unicorn brushed the rock dust off of her tunic.  "We go around them and get to the village before dawn.  Even walking that shouldn't take long."  When Tarak started to protest she held a hand up.  "There are too many to take on by ourselves.  And besides," she added," what would happen to Tanya if we were to be killed?" Tarak nodded but looked as if he didn't care what happened to Tanya one way or another.  They led the horses down a rocky path on the opposite side of the ridge than the bandits.  

            By the time they reached the town Tanya was asleep on her feet.  They were led to an inn where Tarak and Griffith immediately started a conversation with the towns Mayor.  Kylaia led Tanya to a small room they were to share. Inside was a small table, a small closet and two small beds.  Tanya sat on one and gasped when the mattress sagged down.  Kylaia laughed.  "I haven't gotten your story out of you yet youngling, but if you're not accustomed to a saggy mattress you must have been higher caste than I thought."  Pausing for a second she added an afterthought, "Though by the condition of the clothes you had at first and those stupid shoes I should have guessed you were a higher caste."  Tanya gave her a stubborn look that said she wasn't going to tell the Unicorn anything.  

            Kylaia laughed when she saw Tanya's face.  "All right, you don't have to tell me now.  I can wait."  In a more serious voice she added, "stay here.  I have to go talk with the Mayor and Tarak and Griffith.  Don't leave this inn or even this room except to go to the privy unless we say so or the place is on fire."  Tanya gave a small nod before she drifted off to sleep.  

            A few hours later she was awoken by Griffith.  "Come on Tanya," he said.  "The bandits have attacked.  The village was lucky they had our warning and had time to prepare but they still need our help.  It's a very small place," he added.  She nodded and got up, following him.  When they reached the street she saw the bustle and action.  People were hurrying in one direction or another.  She stayed close to Griffith glad for his tall figure that hid her from the sight of most.  

He took her up onto the outer wall of the small town and they looked out at the scene that lay before them.  The bandits, not expecting any attack, had hastily built a small shelter to protect them from the arrows and sling stones being flung at them.  Every once in a while one of them would come out quickly and run back to avoid the ammunition being flung at him.  The Griffin pointed to a longbow.  "Can you use that?" he asked.  Picking it up she tested its weight and balance.  "Yes."

"Okay then, you have a weapon.  Stay up here and fire at any of them stupid enough to come out." Nodding she grabbed a quiver and notched an arrow.  He patted her back and ran down the stairs.  She stood watching the hut for any movement.  When she saw the man she recognized as Jayden she shot at him with all the anger that she had retained from a couple nights ago.  Her arrow found its target in his arm and he fell screaming in pain.  Laughing she notched another arrow.  So intent on her goal she didn't notice that they had gotten a battering ram to the front gate and had almost broken through.  When she heard screams coming from that direction she turned her head.  

She began screaming when she saw bandits pouring through the gate.  Forgetting her bow –and the Shang warriors- she ran towards the southern gate, the only escape she could see.  As she ran she tripped over loose chickens and broken childrens toys.  Suddenly Tanya was knocked over and pushed into a deserted cart.  The sharp, broken wood cut deep into her leg and she screamed in pain.  Tears streaming down her face, she ripped a piece of her tunic off and hastily bandaged it to stop the bleeding.  Clutching her leg she continued to run.  Looking behind her she could see the boss that had tried to rape her forcing himself on a child's mother while the child looked on in horror.  While the bandit leader worked the woman she yelled at her child to run.  Tanya ran back and grabbed the child, running with her while the woman shrieked in pain.  But in her haste to save the child she hadn't realized that some of them had come around behind her.  They grabbed her and the child and the last thing she remembered before she plunged into unconsciousness was the child's agonized screams.

~*~

            Kylaia ran through the street to the wall where Griffith had left Tanya.  When she got there she saw only a deserted bow and a few men still shooting desperately at the few bandits that remained in the fields.  Yelling her frustration she heard a scream not unlike the one she had heard two nights ago before rescuing Tanya.  She raced off in the direction of the screams.  Hearing her name being yelled behind her she stopped and turned.  Griffith caught up with her.  "We must help Tanya," she told him.  He nodded and they ran off.  When they got closer to the screams they saw a woman lying on the ground with her skirt halfway up and blood all over her dress.  Feeling the woman's neck Kylaia felt no pulse.  Cursing softly she looked up and saw a circle of the men standing not far away.  Nodding to Griffith they circled them and began to do their thing.   Man after man fell to their blows.  She heard a large man mutter, "not 'er again," before her kick sent him sprawling.  Most of the men were lying on the ground, dead or unconscious, before the rest of them ran.  What they didn't realize was that Tarak was waiting for them.  His broadsword spinning madly he chopped them down as swiftly as he could.

            Knowing he could deal with it himself she ran into the middle of the circle of men.   A young girl lay there along with Tanya.  Tanya's leg was trickling blood through the hastily wrapped bandage and luckily for her the cut on her head wasn't too bad.  Griffith came over and picked her up.  She stirred slightly in his arms and opened her eyes.  Tanya, seeing who held her, smiled.  "I knew you would save me."

            Griffith grinned back.  "That we did youngling." She looked around and her stomach heaved when she saw the hacked up remains of some of the men Tarak had dealt with.  Tanya leapt out of his arms and began barfing.   His hands patted her back reassuringly.  "It's all right little one.  If we hadn't they would have gotten you."

            Tanya nodded.  "I know.  I know.  It's just… so much blood." 

            "Can you walk?" Testing her legs she nodded.  "Alright then.  I'm going to carry that poor girl over there and we can walk to that house over there, understand?" 

            "Yes."

            "Ok start walking because you might be a little slow.  And," he added as and afterthought, "if you see any more bandits drop to the ground before they see you and pretend you are dead.  If that doesn't work scream and yell like you're mad."

            "I can do that."

            "Good, now go," Griffith told her."  He went back and retrieved the child.  Following the direction Tanya had taken he saw her lying on the ground doing what he had said while some bandits torched houses.  Getting a better grip on the young child he ran back to where Kylaia and Tarak were piling the dead men's bodies.  "Kylaia they are coming back," he told her before as he gave her the child.  "I have to go and get Tanya."  He ran back to where she had lain and silently picked his way through the debris towards her.  "Child wake up.  It's me Griffith."  She looked up, still wary.  "Let's go," he whispered. Picking her up again they made there way as quickly as they could without attracting any attention.  

            When they reached the spot where Griffith had left Kylaia Tarak took Tanya from Griffith.  They hurried off as quickly as they could towards the south gate.  When they reached the woods Griffith took out more of his healers balm and rubbed it on her leg and head.  He also put some more on feet.  She had forgotten her feet had ever been hurt.  When he had the last of the bandage off her eyes widened.  Whatever healer made _this_ balm knew what they were doing.  Only the deepest cuts still remained and her feet were completely unscarred.  He smiled.  "They have healed nicely."  Calling to Kylaia he said, "remind me to thank Alanna again for her wonderful balm."  Waving a hand to acknowledge what he had said Kylaia kept on with her work.  Tanya gaped at him.  "Alanna the Lioness?  You've met the Kings Champion?  That Alanna?" 

Grinning at her amazement he said, "yes that Alanna.  We have met many times."

            "How?"

            "Well you have heard the story of Liam Ironarm the last Shang Dragon correct?" When she nodded he continued.  "Well when he died I had just been made the Shang Griffin.  I was only 15 or so.  Kylaia had just been made the youngest Unicorn ever.  She was only 14.  When we heard of his death and how he got there we decided we had to meet this Lioness for ourselves." Laughing at her open-mouthed stare he resumed his story.  "Any way we met her and have been friends ever since."  Looking thoughtful he added, "and for learning our fighting at 20 she is quite good at it." 

            Now she looked thoughtful.  "Then you're almost 34," she exclaimed.  "And Kylaia is almost 33."  He laughed.  "Yes youngling, we are ancient."

            She blushed.  "That's not what I meant."

            "I know youngling, I know." When he finished bandaging her head and legs she stood up testing them. "Thanks again," she told him.  "Your welcome." 

            Kylaia came over.  "Come on you two.  We are going back to see what's left."  Tanya turned whiter, if possible but nodded.  "Brave young thing aren't you?" the Unicorn remarked.  Tanya nodded.  They through the forest back in the direction of the town with Kylaia leading and Tarak bringing up the rear.  They had reached the main street when they heard the sound of hoof beats.  "Wait here," Kylaia ordered as she walked off.  

            Tanya stood and looked around.  The hoof beats got louder and she turned in the direction of them when she saw a large black gelding rearing in front of her.  Its hooves were dangerously close to her head and she screamed before she was plunged into darkness.

~*~

AN: Ok there you have it.  Chapter two.  It's a cliffy.  Hehe.  Hopefully it won't take me too long to get Ch. 3 up.  (more reviews mean faster updates, hint hint) Thank you for reading.  Please review.  (Just press the little _Lavender _"go" button.)  If you want me to email you when I update then give me your email in your review or tell me you want me to and I'll get it from your stats.  Thanks.

Saharian

Today is all you have,  
Live life while you can,  
For tomorrow is a mirage that   
may never become a reality.


	3. Chapter Three

**AN:  **I am really mad at my exclamation point because that key refuses to work and my stupid (wants to use stronger word) computer will not let me cut and paste one either so yeah.  Umm… if you see a 1 at the end of a sentence that is substituting for and exclamation point.  Thanx1 Please R&R.

****

**zella:** Thank you for reviewing.  Yes I am updating.  Sorry it took me so long I was really busy.  

**The Dark Lady**:  Yes she gets hurt a lot in that chapter.  Don't worry it won't happen as much any more.  I didn't really realize how much she gets injured in this chapter.  Oh well. Thank you for reviewing1

**CAroLYnrOSe**:  Thank you.  I am glad to hear you like it.  I am updating now and I hope you are not disappointed.  

**TallemeraRane**:  Thank you for reviewing.  Yes she does get attacked a lot in that chapter doesn't she?? Yes she hopefully will learn to defend herself.  *evil laugh* Anyway, I will email you, thanx for asking.  

**death-by-moonlight**:  Thank you for another review.  Ok you can pout a little.  But not a lot.  My sister always pouts and it pisses me off. But a little pouting is ok.  Here is the answer to my cliffy and you can pout even more because I am going away for two weeks and won't be able to update.  There are no computers where I am going.  But I will write it down in a notebook and hopefully have one or two chapters to put up when I get back.  

**Arcander **:  Thank you for another review1 I am very glad you enjoy my story and I hope you like the next instalment of it.  Don't worry about your computer, mine does that too.  *glares at her computer*

**Sunrunner of Summer**: Thank you1 I am glad to hear you like my story so much.  NO she does not end up danger prone like Daphne.  Daphne always bugged me.  Anyway she will not end up like her so don't worry.  I will take care of it.  Promise.  Thanks for putting me on your favourites list and here is the next chapter…

Tanya woke to the sound of Kylaia yelling.  "Raoul you ass," she heard her say.  "You bring that huge dumb animal into this small little town and let it knock out a little girl.  I don't believe you." Tanya opened her eyes and saw Kylaia and Griffith standing together facing a very large man in armour holding the reins of the black warhorse that had knocked her out.  Beside him stood a girl in squires clothing.  Tanya gasped when she realized who it must be.  That was Squire Keladry, the first female page to show her true identity.  And the knight must be her knight master, Lord Sir Raoul of Goldenlake and Malories Peak.  

            She heard Griffith laugh at her gawk-eyed stare.  "She's awake," he remarked to Kylaia.  "Tanya," Kylaia yelled.  "You're alive." 

            Tanya gave her a funny look.  "Of course I am.  If I were dead then you would be too or how would I see you."

            Kylaia shook her head.  "You are a strange youngster but if anything happened to you I don't know what I would do."

            Raoul was studying Tanya.  "You remind me of someone," he said.  Tanya gasped knowing he must have met her parents.  Inside she pleaded that he would not remember who she was.  His face lit up.  "You're eyes.  They are such a light blue.  Like ice on a lake.  I have only seen one other person with eyes like that.  Lord Marcus of Willen has those eyes. Are you related?" he asked curiously.  Tanya bit her tongue and refused to answer.  Seeing a look in her eye Griffith answered quickly.  "We found her near Willen but I can't believe they would be related.  She isn't noble."  After saying that he almost bit his tongue because he and Kylaia had thought the girl might be a runaway noble. 

            Raoul looked unconvinced, but seeing the pain on Tanya's face he shut up.  "Kel," he said to the girl Squire beside him, "go fetch us something to drink."  Kel ran off and Raoul led them to a tent beneath a shady tree. 

            Tarak was sitting beside it, an extremely pissed off expression on his face.  Tanya jumped when Kylaia whispered in her ear, "Ignore him, he just had a healing.  I don't think he likes then much." Tanya started gigging, and then laughing, while Tarak glared at her.  

            "Now Kylaia," interrupted Lord Raoul. 

            "Yes Raoul, what do you want of us lowly Shangs now?"

            Raoul raised his eyebrows and took a sip from the cup Squire Keladry was offering him.  "Why don't you four have a drink?" he offered motioning for Keladry to offer it to them.  When they all had a cup and were sipping quietly Keladry also sat with them, beside her knight master.  Tanya sat in a corner and observed them while they spoke.  While Lord Sir Raoul was obviously noble from the way dressed and the way he spoke but Kylaia looked more like a noble.  She sat up straight with her long black hair flowing serenely down her back.  She must have combed it out since Tanya last saw it; it had been full of debris.  Her lilac silk pants and jacket hung loosely, moving slightly because of the breeze coming in through the tent door.  Tanya thought Kylaia was the most beautiful person she had seen.  

            She turned her eyes to Kel.  She was wearing a pair of brown breeches, and her tunic had a badge with Lord Raoul's coat of arms inscribed on it.  Kel kept her light brown hair cropped short and her face was set as she listened seriously to the conversation.  

            "We cannot stay Raoul," Griffith was saying.  

            Raoul gave him an inquisitive look.  "Why not?"

            "Raoul," Kylaia muttered impatiently, "we have Tanya to take care of now.  We need to keep moving and register in the Book of Shang."

            "And where is that?" 

            "Raoul stop it.  We have been through this before.  No one but Shang may know where it is."  Kylaia stood up and left as Griffith hurried to keep up with her.  "I thank you for your hospitality Lord Raoul and I hope to see you again," he said before bowing to him and grabbing Tanya.  He dragged her out of the tent and they hurried off towards Kylaia. 

            She stood in the middle of the ruined town square washing the last of the blood off her hands in the town fountain.  Looking around at the devastation she began muttering.  "A waste, it's all a waste."

            She ran a wet hand through her hair and began walking toward Tarak. "Come on," she told him.  "We are leaving."  She took one look at Tanya's feet and the cut in her thigh and put her up on the horse.  "You need it more than we do," she told her when she protested.  Tarak was leading his horse and Kylaia was on hers.  The Griffin was at the end leading the packhorse.  They were just out of the gates when they ran into a squad of the Queen's Riders.  

            "Commander Buri," saluted Griffith.  The short, dark woman on a dappled pony nodded to them and kept riding.  

            They were well out of the town and traveling on a small, unused road when they finally stopped for night.  Kylaia was in a bad mood and immediately began collecting firewood.  The look on her face warned them away.  Griffith began a fire and soon had a pot of soup boiling and ready to eat.  

            When Tanya had finished eating he ordered her over.  He lightly touched the side of her head, in between her temple and her ear.  She winced when his fingers came in contact.  It was very sore.  He took out his magical ointment and began rubbing it in. When she began to see more clearly out of her left eye she realized how much it had been swollen.  She looked at him, amazed and he reached down to her leg.  "Now we had better take care of this."  The cut was short but deep.  Before he put any ointment on it he had to take many of the splinters out, not an easy task as it was still bleeding.  Finally he wrapped it in a lot of bandage and let her walk around on it.  

            She smiled at him.  "Thanks1" Kylaia came over, eventually tired of taking her anger out on thin air.  When Tanya smiled at her she frowned.  "What are you so happy about?"

            Tanya's smile faded and she turned away.  She heard Griffith sigh. "Don't take her anger out on her," she heard him mutter quietly.  "She doesn't understand." 

            She didn't hear Kylaia's response and she eventually took out her bedroll and lay down to sleep.  Because she had drifted off she didn't feel Kylaia smooth out her long raven hair and kiss her head.  "Goodnight youngling," Kylaia whispered, before she went off to relieve Tarak of watch duty. 

            Tanya woke to the sound of birds chirping and the sun directly in her eyes.  "I see you have finally decided to rejoin the world of the living," commented Kylaia.  When Tanya had washed and dressed Kylaia took her to a clearing.  "Don't I get to eat first?" mumbled Tanya.  "Not unless you want to dance in it when I punch you," Kylaia told her.  Tanya looked at her in alarm.  Laughing Kylaia soothed her, "don't worry.  You won't be fighting me for another couple of weeks."  After clearing away some dead branches she wrapped both their hands in linen.  "Now show me those punches."

            An hour later they stopped and helped Tarak and Griffith finish breaking camp.  They continued on like this for three more days until they reached the sea.  Looking out on the Emerald Ocean Kylaia took a deep breath.  "Smell that salt air," she mused.  Griffith laughed.  "Come on," he said, "we still have to buy passage on a ship."

            Tanya looked at him.  "A ship? We are going on a ship? Really1? 1?  Where are we going?" 

            "Enough," Griffith wailed.  "Little ones are too curious." To Tanya he said, "you will find out soon enough where we are going and that a sea voyage is not all it's cracked up to be."

            When they reached the docks they found a large sturdy looking vessel in the harbour.  "I wish to speak to your captain," Kylaia told the first mate.  "Yes' am," he said, "right this way." A few minutes later they found themselves in the captains' quarters with the captain himself.  The captain introduced himself as Rhys Ravi.  "Pleased to make your acquaintance, Shang masters," he said.  "What would ye be wanting with a lowly ship captain such as meself?"

            "We were wondering, Captain Ravi," Kylaia replied, "where you were headed?"  The captain scratched at the little hair he had left.  "Well mam, I be heading for the Yamani islands first," he told her.  

            "Excellent," said Griffith.  "How much to buy passage as far as the capital?"  The captain looked at him.  "Well for all four of you, food and board, I'd guess about 18 gold nobles."

            Tarak looked at Kylaia and she looked at Griffith.  "15 and you have a deal," he replied.  

            The captain nodded.  "Fine.  Be back here with your money in 2 days.  We leave at sunrise." Griffith nodded and they left the cabin swiftly. That night after an hour of the same old punches, Kylaia showed Tanya a high kick.  She fell over the first few times but soon got the hang of it.  "Good," muttered Kylaia. "Keep those nice and tight," she said slapping her stomach muscles.  Tanya winced and tightened them.  That night when she lay listening to Kylaia snore she thought about all that had happened to her since she had left her home.  She had almost died when she saw the picture of her on the wall with a reward underneath it for any information about her whereabouts.  She had quickly grabbed it and thrown it into a near by fire but she still worried that one of them would see one and recognize it as her and turn her in.  She knew she never wanted to go back and learn to be a lady and go to the convent when she was 10.  Her sisters were fine with it but she wanted a different life.  She had always wanted to go with her brothers and be a knight.  When that became out of the question she saw a Shang performing in a small village out side of her home town.  Since then she had begged her parents to let her join the Shang.  Finally, the night Kylaia had saved her life she had run away with a few apples, clothes and her favourite book.  The apples and clothes were long since gone but she had kept the book with her at all times.  It was small and she tucked it into her belt.  

That night she dreamt of her parent's wrath if they ever found her again.  She woke up in the morning, tears poring down her cheeks. 

            Tanya ate breakfast with a grumpy Tarak in the inn's main room gulping down her porridge quickly.  "Slow down youngling," muttered the Unicorn who had just come down.  Today she was wearing an emerald silk tunic and light pink silk pants.  (AN: What Kylaia wears is like a Karate costume but in silk and more of a tunic than a wrapped around top.  If anyone knows what to call this please tell me11) Her belt was black silk and tied at the side as opposed to the middle, and today she had a small belt knife tucked into it.  The tunic was decorated with small embroidered blue flowers.  

            When they had finished their meal Kylaia lifted Tanya to her feet.  "Up you get Tanya," she said.  "We are going to get you some proper clothes." Ignoring Tanya's protests she dragged her around to about 20 shops and street vendors.  When they had finally gotten enough clothes to make Kylaia happy they bought some hot cider and began walking back to the inn.  They had ended up with 5 pairs of breeches, 4 shirts, 3 tunics, 5 loincloths, 2 skirts, 1 pair of silk pants like those Kylaia wore and one embroidered silk tunic, 1 silk kimono, 2 pairs of boots, and a pair of soft silk shoes like those Tanya had been wearing when she first met Kylaia.  

            "Umm, Kylaia," Tanya muttered.

            "Yes youngling?" said Kylaia as her eyebrows rose. 

            "You can't spend all that money on me.  It's not right."

            "Actually it is right.  I took you in and I am expected to do so. Besides," she added as an afterthought, "someone did something like this for me once and I am repaying them by helping you.  So don't fuss."  The rest of the way back to the inn Tanya sipped her cider in silence.  

            A day later they awoke before sunrise and mad their way to the docks.  When they arrived on the vessel Captain Rhys showed them to their bunks.  They had not been their hour before the ship cask off.  Tanya and Griffith stood at the bow looking out onto the open ocean while Kylaia climbed the mask to the crows nest. Watching her Tanya gulped.  She did not anticipate have to climb it but she knew Kylaia would eventually make her.  The Griffin laughed when he saw the expression on her face.  "Don't worry," he told her.  "You won't be expected to climb up it that fast.  I think Kylaia has some ape in her," he joked.  Tanya laughed at this and looked back onto the ocean.  The breeze riffled her hair as she thought about how much fun this voyage would be.  Little did she know how wrong she was…

~*~

AN: Thank you for reading.  I hope you enjoyed it.  Unfortunately I am going away for two weeks and will not be able to update as there is no computer where I am going.  I hope to write a few chapters in my notebook and I will type them up and post them as soon as I get home.  Have a good summer and thanks again for reading1 Please review.

Saharian


	4. Chapter Four

**DragonDaine:** Thank you very much.  I am glad you enjoy my story and flattered that you like my writing style.  It pleases me to get such kind reviews.

**Queen's Own:** I'm glad you like it.  Here is the next chapter and I hope you like it too.  

AN:  Hello again to all my readers. I am so, so, so, so sorry I haven't updated in so long. I have no excuse I am just a bad person.  I' m sorry again. Well I do have an excuse; my computer won't let me sign on to fanfiction so I had to wait to type it up at my dad's work and so on and so on so again I'm sorry.      

I am going to do my disclaimer in my author's note so here it is: I do not own any charactors, places, or plots that are copyright of Tamora Pierce.  However the plot of the story is mine as are all charactors that you do not recognize from the books.  Thank you.  I would like to add that this is my last disclaimer for my story as it is annoying to have to keep on typing them.  

Anyway, my exclamation point key does not work on my keyboard *curses keyboard* so if you see a 1 at the end of a sentence that means there should be an exclamation point there.  And you will know because when using numbers I generally spell out the number unless it is a person's age.  Thanks again for reading and please review.  All reviews are greatly appreciated and welcomed.  (Even flames1)

                        On the tenth day of their voyage Tanya was awoken by the sound of the captain shouting orders.   She untangled herself from the bed sheets and slid out of the small sleeping compartment.   Dressing quickly into tan breeches and a tunic she ran outside, still tying her belt.  Tarak and Griffith were watching Kylaia anxiously as she climbed nimbly up to the crows nest.  She nudged the Griffin in the arm and whispered in his ear, not wanting to disturb the quiet tension on deck.  "What's going on?" she asked softly.  

            He leaned down and whispered back, "one of the younger crewmen thought he saw a boat with the Copper Island Pirate flag, but the Captain Rhys doesn't trust his word yet."  He paused and looked at Kylaia.  "Kylaia has very sharp eyesight as she has proven to him before and he asked to her to have a look."

            She gave him a puzzled look.  "Why doesn't Captain Rhys trust the crewman's word?"  Griffith looked around.  "Because he is new to the crew and has already been wrong about two things.   He miscounted the number of barrels of food and he measured the wrong length of rope for the anchor."

            She raised her eyebrows and mouthed the word 'Oh.' He laughed at her expression, but quickly hushed when the crew started at him.   He smiled apologetically at them and turned back to the mast- and Kylaia.  She now stood in the crow's nest and surveyed the vast ocean around her.  Finally she called down.  "I do see a ship," she paused and squinted, "and it does look like it came from the Copper Islands.  But I can't tell if it is a pirate ship or not."  Testing the winds with her finger and looked at the other ship again she finished, "if it is, with these winds, we should be able to outrun them."

            The captain began bellowing orders again and Tanya went down to her job in the galley with the cook.  The short, potbellied man began barking orders at her in a gruff voice.  "You're late again," he began.  She gave him meek look and began unpacking salted pork that would serve as lunch.  The vegetables, which were already beginning to rot, went around it- after she cut off the rotten parts.  Opening the large barrel used for garbage she almost puked at the putrid smell.  As the lunch cooked she began peeling potatoes for that night's dinner.  

            The deck crew wasn't extremely large, only consisting of 10 men but there were also the two cabin boys, Tanya, Kylaia, Griffith and Tarak, the captain, first mate and bosun, and the cook.  Altogether there were 20 people to feed and only she and McLanuck-the cook- to make the food.  She had finished the potatoes and was starting to cut the mouldy pieces off the bread, when the younger of the cabin boys, Benjamin Oliver ran into the galley, panting for breath.  

            "'anya," he gasped.  "You're wanted in the cap'n's cabin."  She thanked him, nodded to McLanuck and ran up the galley stairs.  She burst into the cabin, finding Kylaia, Tarak, Griffith and Captain Rhys waiting for her. 

            "What's going on?" she asked quickly.  Captain Rhys looked pointedly at Griffith.  The griffin sighed, "The ship that Kylaia spotted earlier?" waiting for her to nod her continued.  "Well it's moving faster than we thought it could.  And it is a pirate ship."  Looking into her eyes he finished.  "If they continue at the pace they are moving they will have caught up with us by midnight tonight, probably earlier."  She looked at them all.  She ended up staring into Kylaia's eyes.  "What does this have to do with me?" Tanya asked never looking away from Kylaia.  Kylaia stared right back into Tanya's eyes and told her.  "We are sending you off the ship."  Tanya's bottom jaw dropped and she stared at her.  "You will be given enough food to last 4 days, water and blankets.  Along with your own possessions."  She turned to Griffith and stared at him in disbelief. Finally she managed to croak out, "by myself?"  He nodded to her, tears forming in his eyes.  She shook her head.  "No," she said softly.  "I won't."  Her head began shaking violently.  "You can't make me." And she ran out of the cabin, down the back stairs and into the small room she and Kylaia shared.  Curling into a ball, she squeezed into her bunk.  

            About ten minutes later Kylaia knocked on the door and came into the room.  

            "Tanya?" she asked tentatively.  "Talk to me please."

            The only sound in the cabin was Tanya's muffled sobs.  "I won't go and you can't make me1.  I'm not leaving you, you're the only family I have now1"

            Kylaia sighed.  "It's your only chance at survival," she said quietly.  "You remember the man I first saved you from?" she asked. Tanya shuddered and nodded.  "Well he will seem as nice as Griffith if the pirates get to you.  And gang rape by pirates will kill you a lot sooner than gang rape by bandits."

            Tanya let out a small scream and looked extremely surprised at Kylaia's blunt attitude.   Then she composed herself.  "I don't want to go without you," she said quietly.   The older woman's face was full of sympathy.

            "I know," she replied.  "But it's for the best."  Kylaia patted Tanya's thigh.  "Come on, get your stuff."  Tanya nodded, and Kylaia left before seeing the angry look on her face.  When Tanya came back on deck she found the sailors readying for a battle, lowering a lifeboat.   

            "How am I supposed to row that alone?" she asked Griffith.  He looked at her, pride and admiration in his eyes.  "You're smart for a youngster you know that right?" 

            She snorted. "Yes it takes so much brain power to figure out that I can't row a boat that size alone." Griffith's grin faded.   He walked off and Tanya felt sorry for speaking so harshly.  She put down her bag and concentrated.   She knew that this would ruin any chance of Kylaia teaching her further and that they would probably be mad at her for never saying something but if it meant saving their lives she would risk it.   Calling upon the strong Gift that had laid dormant inside her for many months she drew wind and water to her, summoning up a strong current and wind in the direction of the Yamani Islands.  

            When she heard the first mate and boson begin yelling that a strange wind had sprung up and they had suddenly hit an uncharted current she smiled and let the elements finish her work.  Tanya opened her eyes and swayed.  She had used too much power after not using it for so long.  She quickly sat down and put her head between her knees.   

            "Tanya?" Kylaia yelled, running over.  Kylaia reached into her pocket and her hand accidentally brushed her power crystal, a tool that allowed her to see when magic was used.  When her hand brushed it she saw a sudden flash of light white-blue, like Tanya's eyes, magic around the girl.  She staggered back, almost falling but Tarak caught her.  Her eyes flashed with anger.  

            "Why didn't you tell me?" she hissed.  "Why?"

            Tanya looked up, her eyes filling with tears as she realized that she knew.  "I'm sorry. I knew you would never teach me anything if you knew I had magic and I just wanted to learn," she pleaded.  "I just wanted to learn," she whispered one more time before hanging her head and letting sobs rack her body.  In the small reaches of her heart Kylaia felt sorry, sorry for Tanya and sorry for herself but right now was not the time to let Tanya know that.  

            "Ahoy," yelled Joe, one of the crew up on the rigging, "shore Cap'n1 Shore1" he yelled down.  The crew let out a cheer as the pirate ship became smaller and smaller on the horizon and the Yamani islands became larger and larger in the distance.  

            Tanya let out a sob of triumph before grabbing her bag and running back down to her cabin.  Kylaia stood and watched her go, a single tear running down her cheek as she realized what she must do.  

~*~

AN: And here it _should_ end.  The chapter I mean.  But I decided that since I made you wait so long for this short little thing I might as well put the next chapter up as well in the same thing because I might not get another chance to post it anytime soon.  So as much I would have liked to keep this a cliff-hanger, I will give you the next chapter now.

            Quite a few hours later Tanya was curled in a tight ball, her knees to her chest and tears glistening on her cheeks.   She had known this would happen.  Known that Shang warriors weren't allowed to have the Gift, known that if Kylaia and Griffith found out they would never teach her anything else ever again.  And yet she also knew that if she hadn't they would be dead and in all probability, she would be too.  

            When the door opened she quickly closed her eyes, not wanting to look at the Shang Unicorn.  She heard Kylaia sigh and crawl into her slightly larger bunk below Tanya's.  Tanya listened carefully until she heard the slow, rhythmic breathing that told her the older woman had fallen asleep.  Her stomach growled in hunger.  Climbing quietly out of the bunk she landed on soft feet and tip-toed out of the cabin and up the stairs to the deck.  They were close; they would be docked by sunrise.  She walked quietly to the rail, trying not to disturb any of the crew members.  

            "Hello," Tanya jumped as Griffith came to stand beside her.  

            "Hi," she mumbled.  She did _not_ want to talk to him.  

            "Why didn't you tell us?" he asked softly.  Tanya could see disappointment and pain evident on his face.  

            "I thought you knew I was intelligent," she said scathingly, hoping that if she was rude she would drive him away once more.  

            "I know what you're doing," he told her.  "You want me to go away." She blushed and looked down.  He chuckled but it was humourless.  "Ok if you want to play that game.  You didn't tell us because you knew that no one may train to be Shang if they have magic correct."

            "I knew you were smart," she mocked. Griffith sighed deeply. 

            "Don't do this Tanya," he said bitterly.  "Don't try to push me away.  Please." If she didn't know better she would have bet that was uncertainty in his voice.  She ignored it and raised her eyebrows at him.  He continued, "Kylaia likes you, you know that as well as I do.  But I don't think I have ever seen her this angry.  I'm just about the only friend you have right now and if you don't have me on your side Kylaia will drop you off the first chance she can get even though it will hurt her as much as it hurts you." He paused and looked at the little girl standing beside him.  A single tear ran down her cheek. 

            "What's wrong with the Gift?" she asked softly.  "Why can't I be Shang and have magic?" 

            The Griffin took a deep breath.  "It goes way back to when the original Dragon, Unicorn, Griffin and Stormwing Shang warriors began to teach others their art.  None of them had magic but they took on some students with it.  There was one in particular.  A girl named Lianne, like the old Queen.  She worked hard and became one of the best.  But she used it for a crutch.  Once when she was surrounded by about 15 warriors she could have fought them off alone.  She had done it before." He paused and rubbed his chin. "But Lianne decided to do it the easy way.  She knocked them all unconscious and never had to touch them once.  The masters didn't like that.  They told her that it had been a test and that she had failed.  They banished all of their Gifted students.  And since then no Shang has had the Gift.  None have been able to cheat."  Griffith looked at her.  "I'm sorry but if any Shang were to teach you further then they, along with you, would be executed by the Council of the Shang.  And since Kylaia and I are on that Council we would be forced to slit your throat before slitting each others."

            Tanya stared at him, her eyes wide.  "But... no one has to know." It was his turn to raise an eyebrow at her.  

            "Do you honestly think that when you went for your naming ceremony no one would realize that you have the Gift?" he said.  "You do realize that even though we aren't allowed to have magic there is magic in the ceremony binding you forever to the Shang so that even if you wanted to you could never leave and reveal our secrets?" He stopped abruptly and looked surprised that he had revealed that.  

            Tanya looked at him, intrigued by what he had revealed.  "Go on," she said eagerly.

            "I can't tell you any more than that youngling," Griffith answered with a chuckle.  "I almost told you too much."

            "Fine," she pouted.  And she turned away from him to stare back into the distance, watching the waves glide past the ship.  She heard the Griffin sigh and walk away slowly.  Reaching inside herself she grabbed a sliver of the deep ice-blue fire within her, the river of her Gift.  Some of her friends who also were Gifted told her that when they reached inside they found a puddle.  For Tanya it was a river, deep and wide and constantly moving.  She had found it very difficult not to use it when she had been with the Shangs.  The only reason she hadn't used it since running away was because she wanted to forget about it. She didn't want to do as Griffith said and use it as a crutch.        

            She sighed in frustration.  Her teacher had told her she had a very high potential.  He had said that someday she might be nearly as strong as Master Salmalin.  Maybe even strong enough to wear a Black Robe.  Yet she had never wanted to use it.  Never liked the thought of being powerful enough to turn men into trees and raise the earth into mountains.  When Master Salmalin had come to Willen, the town she lived in that was located in the lands owned by her family the haMinch's, he had met her.  It was during the Grand Procession.  He had confirmed what her teacher had said in the first place.  With training she would be an exceptionally strong mage.  Tanya just snorted in disgust and let her magic go.  Memories were dangerous.  She might as well forget them.  

~*~

            Kylaia woke up to the first mate's cries, announcing they had docked.  She climbed slowly out of her bunk and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes before she realized that Tanya was not in her bunk.  She grimaced.  At least she could put off the inevitable 'talk' for a little while.  She was not looking forward to it.  

            When she went up on deck she saw Tarak adjusting his eye-patch, much to the amusement of the sailors.  Griffith stood by the mast, his small bag of belongings around his shoulder.  A small patch of green behind him revealed Tanya's hiding place.  Kylaia approached her cousin.  "So Tarak," she mused.  "It wasn't that bad was it?" 

            He glared at her with his remaining eye.  His scarred face looked even more menacing when he did that.  "Are we getting rid of the girl then?" he questioned roughly in his raspy voice.  Kylaia pretended at the city in front to look of them so he wouldn't see the tears in her eyes.  

            "As soon as I can find a safe place for her," she murmured regretfully.  He nodded in satisfaction.  For some reason unknown to her he has never like Tanya.  Griffith walked over to join them.  "Good morning," she greeted him waspishly.  

            He raised his eyebrows at his lover.  "What has you in a mood this morning?" If looks could kill the Shang Griffin would be dead ten times over.  Kylaia continued to glare at him until he held his hands up in defeat.  "What?" 

            "I wonder what has me in a mood this morning?" she grumbled mockingly.  "I wonder what possibly could have happened last night to upset me?" she turned her harsh glare on him.  "You wouldn't think it would have anything to do with a young girl I allowed into my heart who has as good as betrayed me would it?" she snarled.  He took a step back, not expecting her to be so callous and insensitive.  

            "You do realize that she can hear every word you say?" he murmured.  "I have learned lately that she is a very accomplished eavesdropper."  Griffith could have sworn he saw a bit of colour rise is Kylaia's cheeks.  The Unicorn _never_ blushed.  

            "And what if she can?" Kylaia shot back, just as quietly.  "It's not like I care about her anymore.  The first chance I get, the first decent people we meet, I'm giving her to them." They heard a gasp to the right of them.  Tanya stood there, a look of pain and suffering etched into her face.  Kylaia sighed as if not believing this was happening.  But before any of them could say anything Tanya grabbed her small bag full of her clothes and her book, along with the pocket knife the captain had given her and she ran down the gangplank and off the door.  They lost sight of her in the large crowd of people mewling in the streets.  

            "Minos, Mythros and Shakith," Griffith muttered.  Kylaia raised a sharp eyebrow at him.  

            "Reliving your childhood?" she asked scathingly.  "I haven't heard that Carthaki curse out of you in quite a while.  He turned to glare at her.  

            "This is your fault," he told her furiously.  "If you would just have shut up—" but before he could finish he was interrupted by Kylaia angrily slapping him.  

            "Don't even go there," she told him, her face betraying some of her worry.  "Now hurry up, we have to catch her before she gets into trouble."  Tarak sighed and stood up.  Griffith just defiant stared at her. 

            "Oh so now you care?" he said quietly.  "Now that the damage has been done and she's gone you want her back?" 

            Kylaia sighed.  "Look," she said leaning in towards him.  "Could we pick this argument up later? I personally want to catch her before she is a few miles away or caught by an unsavoury fellow." 

            A muscle twitched in Griffith's cheek.  "Fine," he answered.  "But we will be continuing this once we have her back."  

            "Yeah I just said that didn't I?" she muttered and they followed Tarak down the gangplank and into the streets.  

~*~

            Tanya pushed through the crowds, staring frightened at the oh so polite Yamani's.  Yet even among the most polite of peoples there are rough brutes.  When she passed by an inn she saw two of them.  They were short and relatively thin, like most of the other people there but they had the distinct look of tavern drunks.  Tanya wrinkled her nose in disgust.  She could recognize those kinds of men a mile off.  

            Finally she found a deserted ally.  Leaning against a wall she opened her bag and counted the money she had stolen from Tarak.  He disliked her and she knew it so she had stolen a few nobles here and there in case she might need them.  The idea of theft didn't faze her any as she took out one and bit it.  The metallic taste stayed in her mouth as she left the ally and wandered the streets looking for a somewhat decent inn.  

            She entered one that looked better than the rest, deciding that she needed a place to hide before they came after her.  But the common room was silent.  There wasn't a single person sitting in the large room.  In fact the only person she saw was an old man sweeping the floor.  As quickly as she had entered she left, deciding that it would be better to find an inn that was occupied by someone other than her.  She had begun her search again when she felt a rough hand grab her shoulder and spin her around.  Her scream echoed in the streets….

~*~

AN: Ok so I gave you a much longer chapter and I still get my cliff-hanger. It works for me.  Once again I am sooo sorry for the long wait but I promise I won't do it again.  L  Well I hope you like it, Please Review, comment, flame anything.  I just want to be a better writer and your comments help.  Thanks again everybody,

Saharian


	5. Chapter Five

AN: Hey everyone body, I have another chapter.  Thank you to all my reviewers.  Umm, well I don't really have anything else to say but I'll continue on with this later.  All my personal comments to my reviewers are going to be at the end of the chapter from now on.  

            "Tarak!" Tanya heard Kylaia say sharply. "Don't hurt her."  The large man loosened his grip enough that Tanya could move her head.  She promptly bit him-hard.  He gave an unmanly yelp and let go.  Tarak's eyes shot dagger at her as she grinned, showing him all her sharp teeth.  

            "Stop it," Kylaia said roughly.  "We have been around this city looking for you."            

            "Really," Tanya shot back, "and why would that be?  I can find my own 'decent family' to drop myself off with!"  Kylaia visibly flinched.  Griffith put a hand on both of their shoulders.  

            "Maybe we should do this somewhere else," he said quietly.  That was when they realized they had been shouting and they had gathered an audience of silent Yamani's.  No emotion showed on their faces but Tanya could feel amusement in the air.  He beckoned to the door and Tarak led the way in, shooting Tanya one more murderous glare.  

            When they got into the common room Griffith spoke to the innkeeper in Yamani and secured them two rooms.  Then he took Tanya up to her and Kylaia's room, practically dragging her and Kylaia who stubbornly refused to talk to each other.  He grumbled the entire way up the stairs.  Tanya could make out something about stubborn females never to mind stubborn mages even if they were young and something else like he was going to knock their heads together it might knock some sense into one of them at least. If she didn't know better she would have giggled.  They got to the end of the hall and Griffith loosened his vice-like grip to throw them into the room.  Kylaia didn't go very far and landed on her feet like a cat, Tanya on the other hand slid on her soft boots and landed on the hard floor with a quiet thunk.  

            Kylaia laughed quietly then seemed to realize that she what she was doing and closed her mouth with a snap and glared at Griffith.  "Griffith you have no right to manhandle me in this fashion—," she began but was cut off but him. 

            "You don't seem to mind it when it's under different circumstances," he shot back.  Then he sighed and rubbed his temples.  "Could we just not do this now? Please?" Kylaia looked at him, her face set and nodded slowly.  "Tanya," he said, turning back to her.  She was still on the floor glaring up at them.   "All three of us have to talk.  Right now."

            "Ok, then talk," she said in a sarcastically patronizing tone. Griffith's eyebrows rose at her impudence, but when she looked away he decided to let it go.

            "Tanya," he began.  "You realize that we can't train you.  I told you why.  I'm sorry but unless we keep you with as a… a servant I guess would be the best cover, and then take you back to Tortall then the only thing we can do for you is leave you with some people here." She nodded grimly.  

            "I'd rather return to Tortall," she muttered. He nodded and looked at Kylaia.  She glared right back.  Tanya noticed the direction of Griffith's stare.  "Do you have anything to say about this?" she asked Kylaia sullenly.  The Unicorn paused and then shook her head.  She and Tanya proceeded to stare at one another daring each other to look away and show weakness.  Griffith sighed impatiently. 

            "Ok look what are you, men?" They turned away simultaneously to stare at him.  He just continued on.  "Kylaia stop acting as though you are a 5 year old and act like the mature responsible Shang warrior that you are.  You seem to be forgetting yourself lately.  And you," he said turning to Tanya.  "We took you in, saved you and took care of you.  The least you could do is show some respect.  You owe us that at least."  She just looked right into his eyes and shook her head.  

            "I saved you from the pirates.  They would have caught up in half an hour if I hadn't assisted the ship the way I did.  You saved my life, I saved yours. I owe you nothing," she said coldly.  

            Griffith sighed.  "Fine, if that's how you want it, fine." He seemed to be fighting an inner battle while he stood there. Finally he straightened up and took a deep breath. "I am going downstairs now to have a nice shot of whiskey with Tarak." When Kylaia began to follow him out he laughed.  "Nope, you are staying here with Mistress Tanya and you two are going to talk.  Number one Tanya here is going to tell you exactly who her family is or she may be stuck here forever.  Then she can see if she has the strength to conjure something up to blow her all the way back to Tortall.  Number two you are going to kiss and make up.  Be friends." He began closing the door and added, "oh and Tanya if you use magic to open the door I will leave you here with nothing but your clothes and those nobles you stole from Tarak."  She stared at him in astonishment and Kylaia looked like she was ready to slit his throat.  "Have fun ladies," he said before closing the door firmly.  Tanya heard the distinct sound of a key turning in a lock and then footsteps walking away.  

            She got up and went to the far bed, lying down and staring up at the ceiling.  Kylaia began doing punches- well whatever ones she could in the limited amount of space.  Tanya felt herself drifting off to sleep, wondering what tomorrow would bring.  

            She was awoken by Kylaia a few hours later, who was holding a plate of steaming food.  Tanya glared at her.  "I'm not hungry."  

            "Neither am I youngling, neither am I," the older woman mumbled.  "But Griffith is going to keep us locked in here until we do what he wants so you might as well eat it while it's hot.  He's not bringing anymore until morning."  Then she perked up. "Unless… you could always," and she waved her hands around to indicate magic. 

            Tanya snarled at her.  "Oh so now you want to me use it. You suddenly decided I wasn't good enough for you to train when you found out I was a mage but now that you need something you want me to be your friend again.  Nope doesn't work that way." Kylaia grimaced and turned around, dropping the plate of food on the small bedside table with a thump.  

            "Fine," she said.  "Eat when you're hungry." And she went right back to punching the thin air.  Tanya stood up slowly, avoiding a punch in her direction from Kylaia that she was sure was on purpose and went to the food.  Picking up little bites of this and that she decided that she didn't mind the Yamani's food.  It was better than the stuff from the Copper Islands, that stuff was way too spicy.  She picked up speed and soon had almost completely cleared away her half of the tray.  With a content sigh she lay back down on her bed and stared at the ceiling again.   Anything to watch but look at Kylaia.   She knew that if she watched for too long she would want to join in.

            About 20 minutes later there was a knock at the door before it was opened, revealing Griffith and Tarak.  "Ok.  You're not talking so we are here to help this along," Griffith said cheerfully. "I want to leave early tomorrow morning." Kylaia frowned at him.  

            "Why Tarak?" she asked thoughtfully.  

            Griffith grinned.  "In case we need a referee who can hold you above the ground." The Unicorns eyes widened in anger. 

            "You wouldn't dare!" she said softly.  Griffith just grinned again and sat down beside Tanya on her bed.  His expression became sterner.  "Sit," he ordered Kylaia.  She gave him her haughtiest glare but did sit down on her bed.  Tarak stood by the door, no expression showing on his scarred face.  "First of all," Griffith began, "I need you to promise something Tanya."  She looked up at him and raised her eyebrows.  He just looked into her eyes and smiled.  "Promise me you will not run away again.  Ever." Her expression became sour and she looked away.  He gripped her shoulder and spun her head around to look in his eyes.  "Promise me." 

            Finally, reluctantly, she nodded.  "Fine ok, I won't run away again."  Griffith still looked at her suspiciously but nodded.  

            "Ok second.  It's time for a little trip down memory lane." Both Kylaia and Tanya just stared unconcernedly at him.  He turned to Tanya.  "You first Tanya." That got her attention as she looked up at him her eyes wide.  Ignoring her stare he continued, "So tell us; who are you actually and where do you come from?" He saw her mind processing what he had asked and trying to make something up the Griffins face hardened.  "And no lying." Producing a small black stone from his pocket he held it up.  "The King of Tortall gave me this.  Told me that if it was touching my skin I would see a ring of red fire around those who lied." When she began to speak he interrupted her.  "I've known you were lying the entire time, I just never said anything before now. So on with your story."  She glared at him and turned around curling up into a ball on the bed.  

            "No," she said.  "I don't have to tell you anything."  Griffith laughed.  

            "Well now I have my first answer.  You're a noble.  No other self respecting person would be as conceited and pigheaded as you have been acting these last few hours."  Tanya sat up like lightning and whirled around.  Suddenly Griffith felt himself being slapped by the air.  Tarak grabbed Tanya and slapped _her_-hard enough to break her concentration and as suddenly as it had stared the air stopped.  Daggers or air were being thrown between Tarak and Tanya who glared at one another, each hating the other.  Kylaia, who had been silent for quite some time, came over and pulled Tanya away by the shoulders plunking her back down beside the now bruised Griffith.  

            "You listen to me," Griffith muttered. "If you ever, ever do anything like that again I swear on Mithros I will drop you off on the first doorstep we see, regardless of who lives there.  Tanya continued to stare at the ground.  "Now I want you to stop acting like a spoiled noble bitch and tell us about your past. You aren't leaving this room until you talk.  

            "haMinch.  I am a haMinch," she began very quietly not looking at any of them.  "I was born Tatiana but my older brother nicknamed me Tanya because he couldn't say Tatiana.  I have been Tanya to my family ever since." Still refusing to look up she continued a little louder.  "My father is the youngest of the haMinch brothers and is never going to inherit everything so we lived in Willen, in the old castle there.  My mother was a Naxen, I am a young cousin to Gary, the Kings Advisor."  Griffith and Kylaia exchanged glances.  They had known she was a noble but this? She could be queen one day, well if like 30 or 40 other people died first but still.   "When I was 4 I began showing some unusual talents and my parents mage told them that I would be a strong mage, maybe even wear a black robe.  When the royal progression went through Willen just a few months ago Numair Salmalin was with them and he tested me too.  He only confirmed what the other mage had said.  I could and probably would be very strong." Her voice was monotone, almost as if it was someone else's story she was telling instead of her own.  

"I wanted to be a knight, like Alanna and Kel but even if she was a Naxen my mother doesn't think like most of the rest of them do.  She wouldn't even let me ride my horse or talk to the men at arms after I expressed my wishes."

            Finally she looked up and Kylaia could see admiration and fear in her eyes.  "That was when I saw a Shang warrior perform for a group of villagers. He was trying to recruit.  So I ran away." She took a deep breath.  "And I found you." 

~*~

AN: There the secret is out. Haha, I personally hate this chapter but that is just me. I know that Tanya comes off as a spoiled bitch but that's how I want her to seem.  Just in case you were thinking that.  But again I really don't like this chapter.  I don't know why.  But how about you tell me what you think? Just press the little LAVENDER "Go" button down there.  I maintain it is purple NOT blue.  But oh well think what you will.  Lol. Sorry, thanks again for reading and reviews are great.

Saharian

****

**Serpent of Light:** *winces* sorry.  I know that does tend to happen a lot doesn't it? Ok I promise I won't do it again.  And don't worry she won't be helpless for long.  I am not going to say too much (because I want to you keep reading the story) but there are only going to be about 4 or 5 more chapters that occur when she young… I think…  I haven't written them all yet.  But anywhen thanks for your advice, no more knocking out or getting grabbed from behind for at least 3 chapters… No, kidding it won't happen again.  Thanks for the review!

**Anonymous:** Thank you! I'm glad to hear that people like my story.  Hope you liked this last chapter….

**Queen's Own:** You'll die huh? Well I guess I had better update, I wouldn't want to be accused of murder…or assisting in suicide or something like that. ;)  Strange I never heard that rule… But I think I got this up pretty quick.  Lol, a lot quicker than I had the last chapters up at least!  

**Kuyaga****: **Thanks for the review! Yeah I kinda do too…. No just kidding.  I have the major plot almost completely worked out, it's just the actual writing of it I have trouble with.  Lol,  I think everyone does.  I like cliffys…. Everyone is always more in a reviewing mood if you end with a cliffly…. But anyway this chapter wasn't a cliffy and I still hope to get reviews..hint hint.  Anyway thanks again!


	6. Chapter Six

AN: Hey thanks to everyone who reviewed that last chapter!  All my personal comments for reviewers are at the end of the chapter like last time. Like I said before I really didn't like the last chapter but I'm glad that you thought it was okay.  Anyway here is the next one.  I don't own any of Tamora Pierce's characters and places blah blah blah.  Ummm, I actually don't mind this chapter and that is saying a lot.  I am very very critical of my own work.  So yeah here it is I hope you like it.  As usual I love reviews… (Hint hint) 

            Griffith and Kylaia stared soundlessly at her before Kylaia stood up briskly.  "Well if we are getting up before sunrise I want sleep," she announced.  The other three stared at her.  What?  Kylaia glared at the two men. "Out. Now." They stood up hastily and left.  But before he closed the door Griffith told Tanya softly, "Thank you for being honest. Even if it took you awhile." Then he grinned. "And remember your promise."  The door shut tightly behind him.  When Tanya turned around Kylaia was slipping into silk pyjama bottoms, like the ones men wore to sleep.  They were not unlike her silk pants she wore during the day, except for the fact they were lighter silk and weren't heavily embroidered.  

            "Kylaia?" Tanya said nervously.  The older woman turned her head causing her hair tie to jump out and her long black hair to cascade down her shoulders.  

            "What?" she replied softly as she leaned over to retrieve the said hair elastic.  

            "I'm sorry," Tanya whispered putting her head down and letting the tears flow down her face.  "I only wanted to be Shang." She jumped when she felt a pair of very strong and surprisingly slender arms envelop her.  She could feel Kylaia's own tears dripping into her hair.  

            "It'll be alright youngling. It'll be okay." Tanya was surprised at the vehemence in her voice. But they continued to stand there, clinging to each other and crying until they collapsed on the appropriate bed and slept. 

            The next morning they were awoken by Griffith quietly shaking them.  Kylaia, used to getting up before the sun was awake and getting dressed in seconds.  But Tanya was used to sleeping in and being woken by her maid with a nice breakfast.  Even after spending a month with the two Shangs and Kylaia's cousin she wasn't used to getting up so early.  

            "I'm awake," she grumbled before turning over and promptly falling back asleep. Griffith shook his head and picked her up and turned her upside down, dipping her head into the now very cold washing water they had used the night before.  He waited until she started screaming making bubbles rise and kicked him in the head before setting her down.  She glared at him.  "Don't ever do that to me again!" she ordered.  He raised his eyebrows and she blushed.  "Sorry," she mumbled.  "I'm awake." He nodded. 

            "Good, get dressed. I convinced the innkeeper to make us breakfast.  We leave within the hour with or without you." Tanya nodded and got up, shrugging the covers off and standing up, amazed at the warmth and humidity in the air.  After Griffith had left the room Kylaia smiled at her.  

            "You'll soon get used to the difference in temperature," she told her.  "It's much warmer here." Tanya nodded as she pulled her green tunic over her head and buckled a belt around it, her small oilskin pouch containing her book and a small stone she had used to pour magic into when it had been too long since she had last used it dangling on her right hip.  

            "Kylaia?" she inquired.  The older woman turned to her, quickly tying off her loose braid and throwing it over her shoulder.  "Where are we going now?"

            The Shang Unicorn smiled softly.  "We are going to the Shang's one and only centre of learning.  There we will meet with the Elders and speak to our Gods, telling them of the good-and the bad- deeds we have done in their name.  There will be many other Shang warriors there," she finished quietly.  Tanya stared at her blankly.

            "Are you allowed to tell me that?" she asked tentatively.  Kylaia turned to her and smiled widely. 

            "Nope," she said briskly.  "Come on, I'm really hungry," she said, grabbing her bag and leaving the room.  Tanya sighed and followed her out, grabbing her own bag on the way.  

            "Then why did you tell me?" she pressed, struggling in vain to keep up with her while carrying the none too light bag.  

            "That is for me to know and you to think about," Kylaia answered, smiling down at the girl struggling to keep up with her and grabbed her bag.  "Here let me carry that." Tanya let out a sigh of relief and followed her down the stairs and into the dining room.  Many people were their already, conversing quietly in Yamani and glancing up at the new arrivals before turning back to their food.  "Griffith," Kylaia said sharply when they sat down at a table in the corner that was already occupied by both Griffith and Tarak.  "Why are their so many people up before sunrise?" 

            He stared at her blankly, masking his grin.  "I don't know, why don't you ask them?" She sighed in frustration and began eating.  Tanya followed her example and in less than twenty minutes they were out the door and saddling the horses that Tarak had bought the day before.  Tanya swung into the saddle, her loose hair whirling in an arc around her head.  She grimaced and pulled at her breeches which fit snugly compared to the ones she had stolen from her older brothers.  

            "Stop fidgeting," Kylaia ordered as she mounted her own blood bay mount.  "We have quite a ways to go yet."  They rode through the city, reaching the large metal gates leading to the road before the sun had completely risen above the horizon.  Griffith spoke quickly to the gatekeepers and they were opening the large gates in minutes bowing and silently saluting to the Shang warriors.  

            Tanya looked on, wide-eyed at the wonders of the jungle surrounding them as they rode along the dusty street.  She could year the sounds of monkeys and other animals not to far away from them.  Suddenly a large snake slithered onto the road badly spooking her horse.  The Palomino was a gentle animal but she began rearing and neighing frantically.  Tanya held on tightly to the reins, struggling to keep on the horse.  She watched amazed as if in slow motion as Tarak jumped off his own horse and grabbed the bridle of Tanya's horse pulling its front legs back down to the ground.  By the time the horse had quieted down completely the snake was nowhere in sight and Tarak was speaking softly to his own mount, calming it down.  

            He looked at Tanya but she couldn't read the look in his eyes.  Griffith took a deep breath and turned his horse back to the road. "We should continue," he murmured.  Kylaia nodded and inquired as to Tanya's health.

            "I'm fine," she assured the Unicorn.  "Absolutely fine." But her eyes never left Tarak.  Why had he risked his life to save her if he hated her? Turning her eyes to Kylaia she smiled. "Truly." Kylaia didn't look satisfied but she nodded and they began riding at a faster pace, Griffith leading and Tarak bringing up the rear.  

            That night they slept in a small clearing about 20 or 30 feet in from the edge of the jungle.  Griffith had had the decency to blush when he asked if Tanya could put a protective circle around their camp so he could keep his magic tools for a time when he didn't have her.  She sighed and eventually agreed, using a thin string around the edge and whispering a few words of protection to seal the barrier.  

            Tarak had begun to gather wood the second they arrived, careful to take only the branches on the ground. "Why isn't Tarak taking any of the branches off the trees?" Tanya asked Griffith.  "It would be so much easier." Kylaia nodded.

            "Yes it would," she answered.  "But to break a branch off a tree for no reason other than to save a life is to break the code of Amarante.  She is the goddess of the forest.  To break her code would be blasphemy." Tanya still looked confused but she nodded as if she understood.  They sat in silence, listening to the sounds of the forest mixed with the quite noises of Griffith and Tarak preparing camp. 

            "Why is Tarak so scarred?" Tanya asked finally, her curiosity getting the better of her.  Kylaia was silent beside her for so long that Tanya began to think she wasn't going to answer her question. "How old do you think Tarak is?" Kylaia asked finally.  Tanya shrugged. 

            "I know the scars and eye patch make him look older than he is.  If I was guessing according to my brothers and cousins I would think he was around 20, maybe 25," she estimated.  Kylaia shook her head.  "He's 17." Tanya gaped at her.  The older woman nodded.  "He was only just born when I became the Unicorn.  I was the youngest Shang to ever be raised to that level." She let out a long sigh as if just remembering what had happened so long ago was painful.  "As he was growing up, he and his twin Leiko were always the first to greet me when I came home for a few days. That wasn't very often, every 3 years at most." She let out a deep sigh and rubbed her forehead.  "The last time I went home was when I was 26.  Tarak and Leiko were 9.  They had abandoned their dreams of being Shang like their older cousin when they learned they had the Gift." Tanya looked up at Kylaia and then over to the still-working Tarak, completely startled.  "Not much mind you," Kylaia continued, "barely enough to light a candle. But it was enough that they weren't allowed to register as apprentices.  Then that day when I came home, Griffith came with me.  He hadn't met my family before although I had met his numerous times."  Kylaia brushed away a small tear, refusing to let that obvious emotion enter the expression on her face.  "The Shang Masters were there, the Elders and they disapproved of us traveling together.  They always thought that such strong warriors should travel alone and spread their knowledge.  But we never listened.  Anyway while we were there Tarak and Leiko begged to come with us on a hunt for a group of mountain bandits.  Just once they said.  And I let them," she whispered and her voice broke.  "I let them." She started to cry silently, putting her hear in her hands.  

            "It's okay," Tanya said awkwardly.  Kylaia wiped her eyes.  "No, no it's not."  She took a very deep breath and composed herself.  "While we were traveling they begged me to teach them a little hand to hand combat.  They knew some obviously but they wanted to know a few new tricks.  Griffith advised against it.  He was always smarter than me.  But for some reason I still taught them.  I went farther than I should have, farther than anyone but an apprentice Shang should be taught.  And when we found the bandits they insisted on helping."  She coughed lightly and shifted her weight onto her other side and was silent for a minute.  Tanya kept the silence, not wanting to break Kylaia's concentration.  When she finally began again her voice shook with unshed tears, "Leiko died. He died fighting an enemy not his own, because of me. I found them Tarak was standing over his twin's body fighting the last couple of bandits, blood pouring from wounds all over his body." She swallowed and continued.  "His clothes were tattered, hanging loosely over his young body and his eye was hanging from the socket, obviously causing him a lot of pain.  I killed the bandits quickly. And I barely saved him from the same fate his brother had."  When she finished she hung her head, taking a minute to think about things she had not spoken of in years.  

            Tanya hugged her tightly.  "It's okay.  It wasn't your fault," she whispered.  Kylaia pulled away quickly.  "Yes.  It was my fault.  If I hadn't let them come, if I hadn't taught them what they should not have known or been taught then they would have gone back to the village after we found them and Leiko wouldn't have died.  And Tarak would be back there.  Probably happily married and with a child or at least one on the way." She shook her head ruefully.  "Thank you but nothing can change the fact that Leiko would still be alive if it weren't for me."  And with that she stood up and walked away, curling into a ball beside a rock near the edge of the barrier.  

            The next morning Tanya was awoken by Tarak who frowned at her and silently handed her a plate of hot food.  She smiled at him only to receive a frown in return.  _Ok be that way,_ she thought.  She saw Kylaia and Griffith standing beside the only tree inside her barrier deep in conversation.  Eating her food quickly she stood up and snuck toward them slowly, carefully making sure that Tarak was engrossed in something else.  "… I want to take her with us," she heard Kylaia say and she grinned. "…register her…Book of the Shang…teach her myself." Then she heard Griffith's angry reply.  

            "Don't even think about it," he said fiercely.  "Helping her will not bring Leiko back do you hear me?" Tanya looked quickly and saw Griffith shake Kylaia.  "Do you hear me?" Tanya didn't hear Kylaia's reply.  "That doesn't matter.  Leiko is gone.  He died. And there is nothing you can to do bring him back.  Helping Tanya will only get you killed."       

            "I've lived longer than any Shang Unicorn in two centuries," Kylaia replied icily. "Maybe it's my time to die." Griffith let out a string of very strong curses in several languages only two of which she understood.  But the tone of voice along with the curses she understood was enough for her to interpret most of what he was saying.  "If you die I die," he told her aggressively.  "Do you want my blood on your hands as well?"  Kylaia didn't reply and Tanya was sure she was crying although she heard no sound.  "Look," Griffith said more kindly. "I love Tanya too, I do.  But this is not the best path.  It can't be," he almost whispered.  Tanya could hear fear and uncertainty in his voice.  

            "I am taking her with me," Kylaia said, no emotion entering her voice.  "And you can come if you want but either way, I'm training her.  She may not be Leiko but I can make it so she never meets the same fate he did." It was then that Tanya's shoulder was grabbed roughly and a hand put over her mouth.  She knew who it was.  Struggling in vain against the hold Tarak had over her she gasped when he dropped her, finally allowing her to take breath.  

            "Don't ever…" she gasped, "do… that again." Although the scarring on his face made it hard to tell what race he was, Tarak was a Yamani and therefore not extremely tall.  So with Tanya standing on tiptoe and him having his knees slightly bent they were almost the same height and he stared solemnly into her eyes, apparently missing the death gaze she was sending him.  

            "Don't eavesdrop," he whispered in her ear before standing up straight and walking to the other side of the camp.  

            "What did Tanya drop?" Griffith asked, feigning cheerfulness, coming out from behind the tree and obviously not hearing all that Tarak had said.  

            "Nothing," she answered quickly at the same time as Tarak said, "her shoe." The Griffin and the Unicorn's eyes shot up but neither of them said anything.  They broke camp quickly, Kylaia and Griffith carefully avoiding each other at the same time as Tarak and Tanya managed not to come within six feet of the other.  

            That night when they stopped Kylaia called Tanya over and gave her a lesson on punching high.  "If your opponent is taller than you are and you don't want to rely on weapons there will be a time when you will need to throw a high punch," she instructed, demonstrating and putting a small nick in a tree for Tanya to aim at.  Griffith watched for a few minutes, his lips pursed so tightly there was a white line around them.  Then he turned away and did some training of his own, completely ignoring them.  Tarak watched solemnly before continuing to cook what looked like a rabbit for their dinner.  

            Three days later and a boat ride across a narrow channel later they stopped in front of what looked like a large cliff jutting out of a mountain.  Tanya stared up at the large mountain, convered in thick jungle and at the small river making its way down the side.  Griffith and Kylaia slid of their horses in one fluid movement. Tanya sighed, once again wishing she could do the same.  She slid of her own horse which she had named Alanna and took the reins of Griffith and Kylaia's horses; Fayola and Kaida.  Gently stoking them she led them towards their master and mistress.  

            "Why are we stopping?" she asked, tying lead ropes to the horses bridles and tying the lead ropes to a tree.  

            "Ask no questions you already know the answers to," Kylaia responded, continuing to brush her hands along the wall of the cliff, searching for something.  When she eventually found it she took a bright blue stone out of her belt pouch and pressed it into the small hole.  It began to glow and a small door opened up in the side of the cliff.  Big enough for the horses to fit through but the top brushed their ears.  Once they were all into it Kylaia grabbed her stone back and jumped as the door slammed shut.  "I hate that thing," she muttered quietly.  Then she proceeded to lead them down the passage which got wider and taller as they went along.  When they reached a door she began to chant in a quiet voice, Griffith joining her.  They sang lowly, in a language that Tanya did not understand when suddenly the barrier of rock in front of them disappeared completely…

**Lady Genevieve: **Thank you! And you're welcome. It really is quite a good story, you have to update.  I'm so glad to hear that people like my story! *Blushes* I never really thought it was that good and then people started reviewing. *Brushes away a tear* I was so happy. Anyway I hope to update soon, thanks again and I hope you update soon too! J 

****

**mystic fire demon:** Thank you for the review! The thing you have to understand about Tanya is that she is from a family (the haMinch family) that is quite large and she has had to watch brothers, cousins, uncles etc. go off to become knights and soldiers and so on for years and she has grown up knowing the King and Queen personally and has met Alanna and seen the Queens Riders in action.  She is just like Kel, always ready for adventure, taught by her brothers to use a bow and a knife and so on and so forth.  So for her to become a lady at a convent is unthinkable.  She just doesn't want to do it. And the same with magic.  She doesn't want to be a mage.  It gets in the way of her dream to be a knight.  And when that dream is shattered she turns to another- the Shang.  But the Shang don't take Gifted students.  So she begins to hate her Gift, begins to try to forget about it.  I mean if you were extraordinarily good a piano but wanted to be in the Navy or the Army for example it has nothing to do with your dream.  Your parents want you to be a concert pianist but you just want to go and join the Navy without having to worry about other things.  *_* Whew, sorry I didn't mean for that explanation to be so long.  And as to your other question, yes we will be seeing at least 4 or 5 more characters that we know and love from Tammy's books in a few chapters.  I'm thinking that we will be seeing the first of them probably by chapter 8, maybe chapter 9 depending on how long I make the next chapters.  Thanks again for your review and I hope my answer wasn't too long!! ^_^ 

**Queen's Own:** You're welcome! Yeah I know that feeling, I like my life too! Lol, anyway I hope this was up fast enough for you.  I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up but keep your eyes open!


	7. Chapter Seven

AN: Thank you to my reviewers.  Once again all personal review comments will be at the end of the chapter.  I don't really have anything to say about this chapter… it's pretty self-explanatory.  I hope you like it.  Thanks for reading and please take just 10 secs. to review and say whether or not you like it ^_^ I  really do have to say a gigantic thank you to everyone who has already reviewed this.  If it weren't for you I don't think I would have ever continued past the first chapter.  Anyway I will shut up now and let you read.  Ciao and happy reading

            The door opened up into the largest room she had every seen.  Her quick mind calculated that it must take up at least a quarter of the mountain.  Then Tanya discovered that a beam of sunlight was coming down from the ceiling and realized that the mountain must actually be an inactive volcano.  Glancing around the room she saw people, men, women and children of all ages walking around, teaching new fighting techniques, both hand to hand combat and weaponry and she saw a roped off area where there was a group of healing mages.  

            "Why do they let mages stay here?" she asked Griffith quietly.  He grimaced.  

            "Never ask anyone here that," he whispered back.  "The new rule has only been instituted within the last 50 years and three quarters of the Shang still fight it even though three quarters of that three quarters would not be alive today if not for the 2 mages we let stay here."  Tanya stored this all away in her mind with the rest of the information she was gathering about life as a Shang.  She also noticed that Griffith and Kylaia steered her carefully away from the other mages.  She frowned but followed them.  They should know by now that she was not stupid. She had put up a shield before they had even arrived here that only some of the strongest mages and sorcerers would be able to find.  Turning to Kylaia Tanya lightly tapped her shoulder. The small woman's body seemingly turned towards her, an indication that she was listening even though she continued walking at a fast pace.  

            "Kylaia," Tanya whispered, as close to the older woman's ear as possible.  "What did you and Griffith do to the wall?" she asked hesitantly.  "I could see no magic but what else could it be?" Kylaia was silent for so long that Tanya almost thought she would not answer. 

            "It is a gift from our gods," she answered back, nodding to the other Shang warriors who recognized her and her rank and moved aside to let her and Griffith pass, Tanya squished between them and Tarak following silently behind.  He was so quiet that Tanya could not be sure he was there except for the fact that she glanced behind her shoulder every once and a while to make sure he was still there.  "Ama-Tsu-Mara our god of weapons and smiths drew the fire out of what was once an active volcano, leaving us with a meeting place and school for those new to the Shang.  Amarante the goddes of the forests made the jungle grow thick and heavy on our mountain, hiding the many entrances and keeping us relativly safe from invasion.  Benzai-Ten, the goddess of water and wisdom put a river on our mountain giving us a constant source of water and gave a sense of wisdom to the Eldars who pass it on to the next Eldar when it is their time to go on to the next life.  Hachiman our god of war put stairs leading up to the top and walkways there for us to climb so that we may be prepared for any attack." She stopped and snorted in distain.  "Not that anyone has been brave enough to challenge the entire Shang community in centuries. And finally Onamuji, the god of earth who gave us triple protection against outsiders and a song spell that actually involves no magic of our own to open the secret entrances.  They are our gods, we pray to them to bring us saftey and peace and the will and strength to fight." Kylaia stopped and looked down at Tanya who looked stunned. "Did you catch any of that youngling?" 

          Tanya nodded even though she knew she would have to ask again later.  "Where are we going?" she asked softly, still avoiding looking into the eyes of any of the Shang warriors that crowded around, eager to see who the Shang Unicorn and Griffin had brought back with them. She could see that they came from all corners of the world.  She recognized some K'mir from Sarain, a few Tortallans, Gallans, Carthakis, Copper Islanders, Scanrans,  Tyrans, Marens, and many more.  Obviously the politics of their home countries did not follow them once they left to become Shang.  She was so busy staring at the many people milling around them that she bumped into Griffith when they stopped suddenly.  "Ooof," she said quietly as she ran into him.  Kylaia chuckled quietly as Tanya rubbed her nose and wrinkled it.   Then she looked up and her eyes widened.  Four people stood in front of them, two men and two women.  The men were dressed in black robes that seemed weightless, moved in invisible breezes and the women wore identical white robes that boredered on opaque, hugging them in all the right places and yet loose in others.  Even knowing Kylaia Tanya hadn't realized that people that beautiful could be so very dangerous.  

          Because for all their magesty and grace they were dangerous.  Having watched many warriors come and go and having spent almost a month and a half with two Shang warriors Tanya could see the subtlties in their smal movements.  The four of them stood, not speaking, just looking at Kylaia and Griffith and when one of the women glanced at Tanya she felt as though a bolt of lightning energy had hit her.  The same woman lifted her arm to brush a strand of hair behind her ear and she saw a glint of metal under her robe and the strong, strong muscles in her arms when the robe slid up past her elbow.  "You have come home at last Unicorn, and you too Griffin," the first man said softly, and yet Tanya was sure that everyone in the room heard it for the moment he spoke all other conversation stopped and his was the only voice echoing in the room.  

          "The question is," began the second man, "why have you come?" He glanced to his right and the first woman nodded.

          "And when you will be leaving?" she voiced.  

          "And who have you brought before us?" the last woman said, a note of finality in her voice.  "She is too old to be Shang."  The other three nodded with her.  "But we will not speak of this now," she continued. "Come with us." And suddenly every conversation that had stopped when they began started again as though they had frozen the moment in time.  Tanya shivered as she followed, staying as close to Kylaia as possible.  Griffith shot her a reassuring grin but Tanya could see his underlying fear…

~*~

AN: I'm really sorry this is such a short chapter but I wanted to leave it at that small cliffhanger and I couldn't think of anything to add inbetween. But since it is short at least you get it to you sooner. J And the next chapter will be up soon…I think… Anyway thanks for reading and please review.

**elvenprinzcess:** Thanks for your review! ^_^ Lol, I know, I've done that too.  I read two or three stories just because I was like hey I know somebody with that name. I'm ashamed. L Oh well.  But I hope you liked it, even if you only began reading it for that reason.  Thanks again. ^_^

**kuyaga:** Thank you so much. J I absolutely love to hear that people love my fics.  It's the best thing you can tell an author for their self esteem.  And in response to your question: If you are referring to chapter five when they ask Tanya to make a protective barrier around the camp then that is because they are in a hostile area, bandits or dangerous wild animals or thieves who probably know the jungle around them better than either Griffith or Kylaia do could come in and kill them in their sleep.  When I began this story I probably would never have done that but after reading a few peoples fics I thought about it and I realized that even Shang could buy magical devices off mages and use them.  Not all Shang have to be opposed to magic, even if they are not allowed to have it. If you are referring to where they opened the secret door in the rock, it wasn't exactly magic as I hope was explained in this chapter.  It was but it wasn't.  If you still don't understand just ask me again and I'll try to explain it further.  Ttyl and thanks again for the review! J 

****

**mystic fire demon:** Thanks so much for another review! And yeah I know.  When I was first writing that into the story I was wondering about how I should do it and I eventually decided it was for the best.  But it will make the story much more interesting… wait and see.  As to your question I am probably basing it on all the books.  I don't really think its based on any series in particular. I will have characters from all of them, and they will be coming in by chapter 9 like I said before.  But as to time according to the books it is probably about the middle of Squire, maybe a little past there. I don't have my book with me right now but I would say it starts just after everyone returns home from touring with Shinko and Roald. So yeah, I hope that answers you question and if you are still confused say so or email me and I hope I can answer more fully. I'm really glad you like my story and I hope I updated fast enough for you! Thanks again!

**kicks99: **Thanks for the review! I am glad you like it so far. I hope this chapter was as good as the last ones and I also hope I updated soon enough for everyone!

**Queen's Own: ***Bows* Thank you, thank you for yet another review. You're my fave! Lol, and I know! I HATE WRITERS BLOCK! * Curses the evil of writers block and whoever came up with the idea* Lol, if you need any help getting started again just email me and I'll try to help you however I can! Thanks again, ttyl!


	8. Chapter Eight

AN: Hello all! Here is chapter 8, ready and wating for you to read it.  So without any delay: Read away! (Haha that rhymed!)

~*~

            The room they entered was complete with everything Tanya thought of when she thought about the Shang.  Along the wall were racks and racks of every weapon imaginable and the floor had mats for tumbling.  There were two people already in the room, a tall dark skinned man with a shaved head and cold features and a younger woman, who looked to be from Scanra but her face had been horribly burned and scarred and it was hard to tell from what country she originated.  They stood facing each other, holding long staffs and alternating attacking and defending.  "Khalon, Synnove," the second woman said sharply.  They stopped in mid-swing and turned to them, bowing at the Elders.  Synnove also bowed at Griffith and Kylaia but Khalon glared at them with his eagle like eyes.  They followed the Elders to the back of the room where there were four large chairs that the men and women in black and white promptly sat down in.  

            "Now down to business," the first man said.  "What has brought you home after so long?" Kylaia and Griffith exchanged glances.  

            "Many things," Kylaia answered. "The primary being Tanya here." The second woman looked at her companions.  

            "You realize Kylaia that she is too old to begin training?" she said, stating the obvious as though it wasn't.

            "Yes, I do.  But I never said begin training. She has been training with me for close to two years," Kylaia finished smoothly, never missing a beat as she lied to those she had sworn an oath to.  Tanya's eyes widened but she managed to get her facial expression under control as the Elders looked to her.  

            "And why has she not been brought to us before this?" the second man said sharply.  "You know all new apprentices must be registered." Kylaia nodded and ducked her head.  

            "I know Elder Daishaun, and I am sorry."  Tanya could barely keep a straight face and she did not want to laugh.  She wanted to cry.  Kylaia and Griffith were taking great risks to keep her with them, great risks and the last thing Tanya wanted was for them to get hurt.  She looked up quickly when Kylaia began speaking again.  "I hope that you can find it in your hearts to forgive me and not punish me too harshly for my rash decisions." 

            The four of them looked at each other and the tall redheaded woman smiled.  "Do not worry Unicorn; we are too happy at your return to punish you.  She has been brought here now, and that is all that matters." Kylaia sighed in gratitude.  

            "Thank you Elder Quida," she said bowing to the woman, and then to the other three.  "Elder Lilka," she nodded at the shorter copper skinned woman, "Elder Daishaun," to the very muscular tall Scanran and "Elder Reidar," to the average height man with long, long chestnut brown hair, who received the deepest bow.  The four men and women nodded and Kylaia and Griffith nudged Tanya who looked up at them before bowing hastily.  The redhead- Quida? - laughed and motioned their departure.  

            They left the room, going through a door that Tanya had not noticed before and emerging into a long hallway with many doors on either side.  Kylaia and Griffith seemed to know where they were going though and they led the way down through the hallway.  Tanya and Tarak followed both avoiding looking at each other and behind them were Khalon and Synnove also following behind Tanya and Tarak, talking quietly.  Tanya struggled to hear but their voices were drowned out by the noise made on the rock floor by her and Tarak's footsteps.  The four Shang made no more noise than a mouse. When Kylaia finally stopped she whispered something in Griffith's ear.  He nodded and continued walking down the long hall, finally opening the door at the end and disappearing.  Kylaia opened the door for Tarak and Tanya and they scurried into the room. Tanya glanced behind them when she didn't hear the door close and saw that Khalon had grabbed Kylaia's arm and was whispering to her when suddenly Griffith reappeared beside him. His face was tense and guarded as he muttered something to Khalon. A look of pure hatred crossed Khalon's face and he glared at him as Griffith brushed past him and into the room, pausing briefly to whisper in Kylaia's ear.  She nodded to him and smiled slightly. Khalon noticed and spoke harshly. She turned back to him, fire briefly flaring in her eyes before she turned and slammed the door shut.  Synnove had watched the entire exchange in silence, much as Tanya had.  She gave Tanya an unreadable look as the door was closing. 

            When Tanya turned around the Shang Unicorn and the Shang Griffith were talking quietly.  Kylaia's expression was one of regret and some anger while Griffith's was full of hurt and frustration.  Tarak watched them, his expression cold and distant as always. Finally Kylaia spoke quite fiercely and Griffith turned away, quickly masking his distress.  "Umm, Kylaia?" Tanya finally voiced, hesitantly.  "What are we going to do now?"  The short dark haired woman turned to her.  

            "We wait," she answered simply, and walked through the door connecting another room to theirs.  Griffith looked at her and Tarak for a second as if judging something.  "Stay here," he ordered quietly and he followed her.  Once the door shut quietly Tanya turned in a circle, surveying the room.  There was one large bed; it looked as though it would fit four or five people.  There were two arm chairs that looked overly stuffed but still quite comfortable and a small table with three wooden chairs. In the far left corner, near the door that Kylaia and Griffith had exited by there was a bookshelf and a desk with parchment and quills neatly arranged on the top.  After her quick glance she sighed heavily and glanced at Tarak who just stared back.  She motioned her head towards the door, a signal that she wanted to eavesdrop.  Tarak sighed and shook his head, moving and standing between her and the door. 

            'Please,' she begged silently but he didn't move. "Fine," she answered quietly and went to sit on the bed and pout.  But after only a few minutes she was incessantly bored and she turned around and jumped when she realized he was right behind her.  "Hi," she whispered quietly.  He only stared at her but a small smile tugged at his lips.  She took that as encouragement.  "So do you know what that was between Khalon and Kylaia?" Tarak's face tightened and she could see his entire body tense up. "You do know!" she exclaimed and he motioned harshly for her to shush.  "Sorry," she said, much more quietly and a blush creeped into her creeks.  Then she frowned at him. "Please tell me," she pleaded.  He sighed deeply.  

            "Khalon is the Shang Stormwing," he began.  He is around 44 or 45 now I think," said Tarak gruffly.  Tanya gaped at him. 

            "How did he get that old? From what I have learned most Shang Immortals don't like much past 30. I mean I can't believe that Kylaia and Griffith have lasted this long."  When she said that Tarak began to laugh, a coughing slightly wheezing laugh but it was the first time she had seen him smile nonetheless laugh.  When he finally got control of himself he cleared his throat.  

            "Khalon does not travel," he wheezed.  "Unlike most Shang who rove the world he has stayed here for the past 17 to teach young apprentices and send them off with Shang Masters when he feels it is there time.  He taught Kylaia," he said quietly. "But that was back when he still traveled. He took her as an apprentice when she was 12.  Taught her everything she knows now," he stopped and stared at the ground for a few seconds.  Tanya simply stared at him, waiting for him to go on.  Finally he did.  "After she became the Unicorn she stayed with him for awhile, about 2 more years I would say and they became lovers." Tanya's eyes widened.  She had not seen that coming.  "But there was more love on his part than there would ever be on hers and one fateful day they returned here." Suddenly he stopped and looked over his shoulder.  Kylaia and Griffith stood there. Kylaia's face was full of fury and she looked as though she was ready to pull her hair out.  Griffith's face was one of resignation as though he could care one way or the other.

            "That is enough," Kylaia said curtly.  "Tarak I think you are getting quite hungry.  Maybe you should go to the kitchens and eat," she phrased it as a suggestion but her tone left no room for an answer much less an argument.  He nodded quickly and shot Tanya a look that she couldn't read.  She frowned at him and he sighed before glancing back at Kylaia and hastily exiting the room.  Griffith let out a sigh and made as if to sit down on the bed beside Tanya but Kylaia stopped him. "What are you doing?" He stopped mid-sit and slowly straightened.  Having been with them for awhile Tanya knew he usually would have just sat down and laughed at her but they both knew that right now was not the time to annoy her.  He just stood there, watching her uncertainly.  Finally Kylaia spoke. 

            "Tanya what Tarak was telling you about… it wasn't…. it wasn't exactly what I would call the best choice I ever made," she began and Griffith's head spun to stare at her.  She continued hastily, "Being with Khalon I mean… not what happened later…" she slowly trailed off.  Griffith sighed impatiently.  

            "She left him for me is what she is trying to say," he said harshly.  "And Khalon never forgave either of us." Tanya just sat there and listened to them begin to argue, Kylaia occasionally defending Khalon and Griffith ruthlessly condemned him.  Finally they both seemed to realize that Tanya was sitting there, watching them expectantly. A slight blush spread across Kylaia's cheeks and she turned away. "Come on Tanya, we had better go and work on that left kick of yours." Tanya took a quick glimpse at Griffith who was now sitting on the bed with his face in his hands and sighed before following Kylaia out of the room.

            The next week passed by in a flash.  Except for the time she accidentally walked in on Kylaia and Griffith murmuring hasty apologies while kissing furiously and ripping each others clothes off nothing very exciting happened. She continued to work with Kylaia and they were occasionally joined by other Shang masters or apprentices.  The most memorable of those times was when Kylaia brought out a short sabre for Tanya to begin to work with and Khalon and Synnove joined them.  Eventually Khalon challenged Kylaia whose lips pursed so tightly they were ringed in white but she accepted.  Within one minute every Shang apprentice and even some masters came running.  One Shang Immortal fighting another did not happen very often and everyone wanted to see it.  Khalon and Kylaia however stopped noticing everything going on around them the minute their sabres touched.  Kylaia was doing most of the attacking, jumping nimbly from foot to foot as she danced around him searching for an opening.  Khalon's eyes glittered dangerously and Tanya shivered at the malice she saw in them. He continued to stay on the defensive, never moving his sword except to block hers.  Finally Kylaia found a small gap and managed to nick his shoulder.  He snarled and then the real fight began.  Khalon no longer stayed defensive, now he moved as fast as Kylaia did or faster.  Their swords began a blur of motion as everyone in the room held their breaths.  Then suddenly Kylaia was on he floor with Khalon's sword pressed to her throat, the movement so fast that none of them had seen what had happened.  

            "_That is enough_," came a strong commanding voice and everyone in the room turned to see Elder Quida in the doorway her face a mask of indifference while her voice held anger and impatience.  Everyone in the room began to bow hastily but she wave them off impatiently.  "Everyone will be gone by the time I count to three except for the Unicorn, the Stormwing and their two apprentices.  One…" but she didn't have to continue, most of them had scattered when she had begun to talk.  "Good," she said, a hint of satisfaction entering her voice.  "Now," Elder Quida continued more sternly, "why do I have two of the best warriors in the entire world play-fighting pettily when they should be teaching their apprentices to do so?" Kylaia looked down but Khalon didn't move, he just continued to stare at her.  When none of them spoke the tall red-headed woman sighed deeply.  "Kylaia get up." The short raven haired woman hastily sprang up 'accidentally' nudging Khalon as she did so.  Elder Quida just rolled her eyes. "You two are going to sort this out _now,"_ and with that she left the room the way she had entered, making no more sound than she had when she had arrived unseen, her long white robes fluttering in unfelt winds.  

            Tanya turned her head to Kylaia who was now glaring at Khalon.  When he opened his mouth to speak she interrupted him.  "No. Don't even start," she said gruffly and put her hand on Tanya's shoulder. "Come on Tanya, we are going now." Khalon just watched them leave in silence until the door was closing. 

            "Wait!" Khalon's voice came from behind them. Tanya turned immediately and found herself looking up at the tall dark man while Kylaia turned much more slowly. "Elder Quida told us to sort this out.  Shouldn't we being doing that?" Kylaia looked into his eyes for a moment.  

            "There hasn't been anything to sort out for 17 years Khalon.  You messed up.  We are nothing anymore and we never will be.  I'm sorry," she whispered the last and turned on her heel before continuing down the hall.  Tanya hesitantly glanced at Khalon quickly before following Kylaia.  When they arrived back in the room Kylaia began to pull together all of her belongings and threw Tanya's to her.  "Pack," she said icily.  "Now." And she left the room, slamming the door behind her.  Tanya was frozen in place for a few seconds, trying very hard to sort out the complicated puzzle in her head when she remembered what Kylaia had said and hurriedly began to gather her clothes and the other small things she had acquired in her short stay here.  By the time Kylaia returned with Griffith and Tarak in tow Tanya was sitting on the bed with her bag looped over her shoulders. "Wait there," Kylaia ordered, her voice still laced with icy resignation.  Tanya nodded and watched as Griffith and Tarak prepared there own possessions.  

            Once they were all ready Kylaia led them out of the room and down the hall.  They exited through the doorway at the end of the hall and Tanya found herself in the room where she had first spoken to the Elders.  They then went through the door and into the main room.  Tanya felt hundreds of pairs of eyes following them as they wove through the masses to the seemingly solid rock wall through which they had originally entered.  When they got there they were suddenly stopped by Elder Lilka and Elder Daishaun. 

            "Where are you off to so soon Kylaia al Jmaa?" the small copper skinned woman asked.  Her dusky brown hair spilled out from underneath the hood of her robe, and it rippled as she bowed her head. "You have not been home in so long.  Do you really wish to leave us so soon?" Kylaia bowed to the Elder. 

            "I am sorry Elder Lilka. I wish I could stay but there are certain things I must see to," Kylaia answered quietly, the ice only now completely gone from her voice.  "I will return when I can." Elder Lilka nodded with a  small smile and stepped back.  They Kylaia opened her mouth to begin the song but now Elder Daishaun stepped forward. 

            "And you Griffith Gideon," he began. "Do you still come when she calls like a hunting dog to its master?" he asked in his gruff Scanran accent and his voice held some amusement.  

            "I appreciate your concern Elder Daishaun," Griffith answered through gritted teeth.  "But you are right.  Where Kylaia goes, I follow." The two Elders nodded if somewhat unconvinced and stepped out of the way to let them pass…

~*~

Carthak 8 Months Later…

            He trudged through the darkness, the cold midnight wind of deep winter threatening to knock him over but he continued nonetheless.  He had been trudging through the godforsaken snow for what now seemed like a life age and when he noticed a small clearing in the woods, where the trees had sheltered the ground from the snow he gladly took the opportunity to stop.  "Come on, hurry up," he called gruffly behind him and the girl hurried to catch up.  When they stopped in the small clearing the tall pale girl began to remove the small pack she had strung over her shoulders.  "Stay here," he ordered.  And I'll try to find some decent firewood." The girl smiled, giving her disfigured face even more of a haunting look.  

            When he returned he found her taking some salted pork out of her bag and a very small frying pan.  "I thought we might have some of this," she said in her lilting accent.  He nodded gruffly and began to build a fire.  Several hours later he sat beside the fire, keeping watch in the darkness when suddenly she sat down beside him.  "What are we going to do now?" she asked hesitantly as if he might get angry at her question.  He smiled a cold twisted smile.  

            "Now we prepare." She brushed her strawberry blond hair out of her eyes and looked at him, confused.  

            "Prepare for what?" she continued, still speaking as though he might strike her. Not like she couldn't defend herself.  

            "Vengeance." 

~*~

Pirates Swoop Tortall…

            Tanya slowly dismounted, glancing around at the ramparts above her and watching Kylaia and Griffith carefully for any sign of danger.  Not that she thought there would be any here especially when both the Baron and the Lioness were there.  "Tarak?" she asked quietly for they had developed a sort of mutual bond that could not quite be called friendship, but they no longer argued constantly either.  He turned his face towards her and she tried for the thousandth time not to wince when she saw the scars covering his face.  She was 10 now and if she was still at home she would be old enough to begin page training.  Pushing those dangerous thoughts of home out of her mind she turned to where Kylaia and Griffith were dismounting Fayola and Kaida a few seconds before and was startled to see Kylaia embracing a short red-headed woman.  _Oh my god.  That's Alanna the Lioness!_  she thought excitedly.  Even after spending almost a year with two of the best warriors in the world she still wasn't prepared to meet the woman she had been dreaming of meeting her entire life.  

            "How are you Kya?" Alanna asked the Unicorn, laughing.  Tanya frowned.  She had never head anyone use that nickname.  

            "Tanya!" Tarak said sharply and she turned back to him, all thoughts of the question she had wanted to ask abandoned upon the arrival of he idol.  "Nevermind," he said roughly.  "I can see we won't be getting a comprehensive sentence out of you until you meet her.  Go on," he urged her towards the two woman standing in the middle of the courtyard chatting.  Griffith stood a few feet away, holding his and Kylaia's horses and watching the two small women with a rueful grin.  

            "Ummm, Kylaia?" Tanya inquired hesitantly.  Kylaia turned to her and for only the third time since she had met the Unicorn Tanya saw real joy reflected in her eyes.  

            "Oh Alanna," Kylaia jumped in, interrupting the Lioness.  "This is my apprentice Tanya," she introduced.  Alanna smiled warmly. 

            "Hello, pleased to meet you Tanya," she greeted.  Tanya just stared at her with wide eyes, surprised at how short the Lioness was.  She was tall for her age and was barely a foot shorter than the King's Champion.  The cordial way that Alanna greeted her surprised her as well.  Everyone who lived in Tortall knew a hundred stories about the Lioness's famed temper and bad mouth.  Alanna just laughed at Tanya's wide eyed stare.  "I know. I'm short for a knight right?" She patted Tanya's shoulder lightly and put her arm through Kylaia's.  Tanya watched them walk off, chatting back and forth.  "Now Kya, you are going to tell me what you are doing here so soon after your last vist," she heard the Lioness say as they trudged the length of the courtyard but Tanya couldn't hear Kylaia's reply.  

            "Come on Tanya," said Griffith coming up behind her, carrying his and Kylaia's saddlebags. "Let's go get settled in."  She frowned at him.  

            "Settled in? What do you mean settled in?" When Griffith didn't answer she quickly grabbed her own bags and followed him, jogging slightly. "I thought this was a quick visit!" she pushed.  He turned his head to look at her. 

            "You were wrong," was all he said in his normally bland tone before he nodded to the butler holding the door open for them and followed her through the door.  Tanya digested this and stopped jogging, content to follow a few steps behind him, all the while trying to connect this with the other events of the past year…

~*~

AN: So how was this chapter?? Like I promised, characters from the books.  Well one so far but trust me, there will be more. This part is set around the end of the middle of Squire, about 2 ½ years after Kel became Raoul's squire, 1 ½ years before the start of the war with Scanra.  Just thought you should know that.  Anyway I know it took me a month and a half to update but I tried to make this chapter quite long, and I hope it is well written. Thanks again for reading! As always reviews are great! *evil laugh* Especially if you want the next chapter anytime soon… ;-)

3 Saharian

****

**mystic**** fire demon:**  Thank you for yet another review! I'm glad that my email cleared everything up for you and just in case anyone else read your review and was wondering the only gift that the mages have is healing.  That's it.  So yeah… Anyway I really really appreciate your reviews and I hope you liked this chapter, TTFN! S

**T-!-F_F :** Lol, I'm glad you finished it and I hope you liked it.  Did you like this chapter?? I wasn't quite sure about how it would come out and I am very nervous about adding characters of Tamora's because I don't want them to seem out of character.  *~*  But oh well. Anywhen thanks for your review and I hope this chapter met with your approval!

****

**Talia****:**  Thank you so much! It's always great to hear that people love my stories.  This is definitely my favourite out of the two I have on fanfiction and the second of anything I have ever written, second to one of my stories on fictionpress.com.  But whatever.  Yeah I got over my writers block THANK GOD! It took me long enough.  *_* But I'm okay now and I have just updated both of my fictionpress stories and now this so I am in a really good mood!  Once again thank you for your review and I hope you liked this chapter! 


	9. Chapter Nine

AN: And here is chapter…9 yes that's right, chapter nine.  Lol I almost forgot what chapter I was on.  Anyway I hope you like it.  OH and does anyone have a fictionpress account?? If you do please tell me I would love to read your stories! If you want to check mine out I have the same pen name just plain old Saharian.  So yeah if you do just drop me a review or send me an email and tell me your pen name and I will be sure to check out your work. OK so here is chapter 9!

Pirates Swoop, Tortall

            Sir Alanna of Pirates Swoop and Olau, Champion to King Jonathan IV and wife to Baron George the King's Spymaster sat in her husbands private study,  a mug of ale cradled in her hands as she tried to digest all that Kylaia al Jmaa ,the Shang Unicorn and a good friend of hers, had just told her.  Well at least one of the many puzzles that drifted through her head- and Tortall- were solved.  Tatiana, the youngest daughter of Marcus and Careina haMinch, who had been missing for a year now had been traveling in the company of the Shang Unicorn and Griffith.  Alanna rubbed her eyes with one hand.  This just created new problems.  With the girl and the two Shang warriors back in Tortall it would be inevitable for _someone _to notice who she was.    Those startling eyes, if nothing else, would give her away.

            What really shocked her was the fact that Tatiana, wait no- Tanya- was now registered in the Book of Shang as an apprentice.  No person of noble blood had ever been accepted into the Book.  While some nobles, Alanna included, might learn the techniques and study with numerous Shang warriors they had never actually become one.  This little 10 year old girl had just made history –and that intrigued her.  Having broken so many pretences and setting so many new records herself Alanna felt she and Tanya were kindred spirits. 

            "Alanna?" Kylaia spoke and broke the silence within which Alanna had taken time to think.  She glanced at the Shang Unicorn and saw that right now Kylaia wanted her to think of her as a friend- not another warrior.  "There is one more…" Kylaia continued and then paused before continuing. "…Minor detail about Tanya." Alanna looked at her in surprise. There were already enough 'minor' details about this girl to write a book. 

            "And that would be…?" Alanna finally questioned when Kylaia made no move to continue.  Kylaia sighed and Alanna remembered what it must be like for her old friend.  Not only was she one the best warriors in the world but she was getting older- she was not even forty and yet people remarked upon the fact that she was still living.  Considering the life-spans of most Shang Immortals this was not a strange thing but now Kya had taken an apprentice and if she died before the apprenticeship was finished…

            "Tanya is a mage…she may be able to wear a Black Robe with proper training. Even Numair Salmalin said so," Kylaia finally said in a rush, successfully shocking Alanna out of her reverie.  The Lioness went deathly pale. 

            "Numair has seen her then?" she asked hoarsely and Kylaia nodded, glad that out of all the questions she could have asked first that was the one she chose.  Alanna whistled.  "Wow.  That's….that's umm….wow." Kylaia resisted the urge to laugh. She had never seen the Lioness this speechless.  Then a fierce understanding filled Alanna's eyes.  "You want me to teach her don't you?" she asked, even though she already knew the answer. 

            Kylaia nodded.  "Someone has to.  I though it would be fitting for the first woman knight and King's Champion to teach the first Shang with magic in more than a thousand years, not to mention the fact that she is noble."

            "Yes it would be, wouldn't it?" Alanna mused quietly.  In her head she was adding up the pros and cons.  "You will give me time to decide of course?"

            Kylaia smiled and nodded. "Of course.  But now I must go and find my wayward apprentice…knowing Griffith and Tarak they are feeding her more embarrassing tales from my childhood." Alanna laughed. 

            "Until later then." Kylaia nodded.

            "Until later."

            "TARAK!" Tanya's yell echoed in the stone courtyard.  The man in question grinned cheekily at her and saluted before running up the western ramparts and onto the battlements.  "Oh you evil bastard!" she muttered under her breath but she was smiling as she followed him.  "Give me that back!"

            "No!" he called over his shoulder.  "You want it? Come and get it!" he continued cockily and added a small burst of speed as he turned a corner and ran into –Kylaia.  "Uhh, hi cousin," he greeted warily.  "I'll just um…" he was interrupted by Tanya jumping on him. 

            "Give me my hat you useless lump!" she growled fiercely –before she noticed Kylaia.  Turning a deep shade of red she slowly let go of Tarak and took a step to the left, turning an even darker red when she heard the sentries laughing quietly.  "Hi," she whispered.  Kylaia just looked from one to the other before taking Tanya's hat out of Tarak's hands and slowly walking in the other direction, taking the hat with her.

            When she was out of sight Tanya promptly slapped Tarak in the arm.  "Ow," he yelped. "What was that for?" he asked, his voice lowered back into it's usual growl.  Having grown used to his attempts at being cold hearted by now Tanya just grinned cheekily up at him, mocking the grin he had shot at her just minutes ago. 

            "That my friend was for stealing my hat!" she said and grabbed his before running off.  Tarak laughed and then caught himself.  How had he let himself become such good friends with her? He was an 18 year old man but no one would have guessed that.  With the horrible scars that evoked memories of the battle that left him disfigured and killed his twin brother and his harsh gruff manner most thought he was closer to Kylaia's age –or older. Now he found himself having the childhood that he had missed out on.  All because of the whirlwind of energy and enthusiasm that he had once resented and feared.  She knew his story and thought more of him for it.  She managed to see through this mask and instead of seeing the disfigured creature that most saw when they looked at him she saw the man he was without the scars and the boy he might have been given the chance. 

            That all shot through his head in less than 30 seconds and he took off after her, a huge smile lighting up his scarred face. 

            "Tanya," Alanna began and the girl in question looked up quickly from her soup, her raven black hair swirling around her head as she swivelled to face the Lioness.  "What do you think about me teaching you magic?" she continued.  Tanya's eyes widened and the look of confusion on her face was replaced by one of immense shock as she glance from Alanna to Griffith to Kylaia and back to Alanna until her icy blue orbs met Alanna's own purple ones. 

            "I…uh…I mean….that….that would…be…uh…great," she stammered slowly and felt her cheeks turn red when she read amusement in Alanna's violet eyes.  "That would be great," she replied again this time without stuttering. 

            "Good," Alanna responded.  "I'll see you in the library after dinner."

            "After dinner?" Tanya squeaked, her eyes widening once more.  The Lioness's dark red eyebrows raised and Tanya gulped.  "After dinner is great."

AN: Ok Part One of the story is over.  I know this chapter I a little short but that is because it is the end of part one and I couldn't think of anything else I needed to add.  So I hoped you like it.  I am really really really really super sorry if any of Tammy's characters are out of character.  I never meant to and I greatly apologize and I would love it if you think that someone is out of character if you would tell me so and where you thought it happened to I can go back and change whatever needs changing.  And I think that's it until chappy 10.  Thanks so much for reading and reviews are greatly appreciated!

**Queen's Own:** Haha thanks! I hope this chapter was as good as the last!

**Rubber Duck:** Thank you so much! I really tried to go for something different.  I wanted to do a Shang story because ever since Woman who Rides Like a Man I have been fascinated with them.  But I also wanted to shy away from the Alanna/Kel become Shang stories so I came up with this. I am so glad that you like it!

**mystic**** fire demon:** I would love to answer your question: unfortunately I am going to be using quite a bit of what you asked later in the story and I don't want to give anything away.  So I hope that you liked this chapter and I promise the questions that you asked will be answered later in the story!

**calico-tabby****: ** Thank you very much! I hope that this chapter was everything you hoped for!

**Lady Taliana:** Thanks! And yes I do remember but it's all good.  I am just so glad that you took time out of your busy life to read my story much less review it! And thanks so much for the advice, I love getting advice! It makes me feel like a real author. You know with an editor and all.  Except I have quite a few of editors…


End file.
